Diaries of a Firebird: The Embrace
by ROGsvgirl
Summary: Cash finds a new love interest when a mysterious redhead rolls into town. Who is she? What is her secret? And what does Lillie Langtry want with her? KindredFirestarter XOver CashCharlie pairing. STORY COMPLETE! R&R please.
1. Prologue

Diaries of a Firebird: The Embrace  
  
X-Over:Kindred the Embraced & Firestarter  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own anything. All Firestarter characters and themes belong to Stephen King (i.e. Charlene "Charlie" McGee, Andy McGee, John Rainbird, pyrokinesis.) I'm not sure who owns the rights to the film version of Firestarter. Firestarter Rekindled belongs to the SciFi Channel. All references to the RPG Vampire: the Masquerade belong to White Wolf. I don't know who owns Kindred the Embraced. As I said I own nothing and I ain't gettin any money for this. So enjoy my ramblings.  
  
Author's Note: Okay this is the first fanfic I've written for this site. It's also my first Kindred or Firestarter fic. I can be a bit long winded. I'm just warning you in advance. Just so you know, I absolutely love crossovers. They are my raison d'etre. Needless to say,I'm a big fan of Kindred the Embraced and Vampire the Masquerade. I love all things Firestarter. I will do my best to do justice to all concerned (for, as I said before, I own nothing.) R/R please. And enjoy.  
  
Prologue  
  
  
The Prince of the City sat back and surveyed the four Primogen before him. Two of them, he considered his closest friends. One was his most bitter enemy. The fourth was his ex, which made her loyalties to him ambiguous. All he considered with a weary look.  
  
"Okay, now that we've concluded with the issue of Nosferatu sitings in Chinatown," he gave the Nosferatu Primogen, Daedalus an annoyed look, "and with the Brujah concerns over Ventrue buisness conflicts, is there any new buisness?" Julian looked at the Primogen of the Gangrel as he posed the question. Cash had been looking antsy for the last part of the meeting. The Prince had spoken to his bodyguard and friend about the issue before the clan meeting and had asked that the Gangrel pose his request publicly before he made a decision. Julian gave Cash a pointed look that told him to speak now or forever hold his piece. Cash shifted uncomfortably before clearing his throat. " I have some new buisness, my Prince." he answered.   
  
"Speak your mind, Cash." said Julian Luna, giving his friend a compassionate look.  
  
Cash cleared his throat again.He rose to his feet to stand before the Conclave. * Why did he have to make me air this before the Conclave?* he thought. However,Cash knew full well that the Prince had to give consent to his request publicly. The problem was that Cash considered the issue to be private clan buisness. "As the Conclave is aware, Gangrel Clan has suffered great losses of late in the service of our Prince. We are aware of the laws concerning the permission to Embrace." Cash took a deep breath. "On behalf of my Clan, I request permission for Free Embrace. If my Prince sees fit to grant this request it would hold until such time as Gangrel Clan is repopulated by my own estimation or until my Prince sees fit to rescend his consent. I ask this, as the law requires, before the Conclave so that all may know that the intentions of Gangrel Clan are honorable and just."   
  
Cash let out the last of the breath he'd been holding. He looked around the table to gauge the reactions of the other Conclave members. Julian gave him a proud look. *Stevie Ray taught him well.* the Ventrue thought. Cameron, the Brujah Primogen, looked absolutely outraged. Daedalus looked utterly stoic as usual. The Toreador boss, Lillie Langtry, seemed slightly amused.   
  
Julian rose to his feet as Cash took his seat once more. "As is the law, such a request requires that I consider the recommendations of the Conclave before making my final decision. Does Nosferatu Clan have anything to say on the matter?"   
  
Daedalus regarded Cash for a moment before speaking. " Gangrel Clan makes a valid request. Their numbers are down considerably and their hardships have been brought on by protecting our Prince and keeping the peace within the city. Therefore, the Nosferatu recommend for granting of Free Embrace to Clan Gangrel."   
  
Julian caught the grateful look Cash was giving the Nosferatu. Cameron looked ready to explode. " I think we can assume Brujah Clan recommends against granting Free Embrace. So why don't we move on to Toreador Clan? Lillie, have you anything to say on the matter?"  
  
Lillie still had the amused look on her face. She knew full well that Julian was going to grant Cash's request. The Gangrel were an honorable clan and there was no reason to deny them Free Embrace. But Lillie wasn't going to be won over too easily. She might as well try to get something out of the deal for her clan if she was going to recommend for the Gangrel's request. "Toreador Clan has no objection to our Prince granting Free Embrace to Gangrel Clan. However, if you would grant their request, the Toreador too would request the right to Embrace freely without individual approuval as well."   
  
The Prince as well as the other Primogen looked at Lillie incredulously. Cameron was seething by now. Daedalus was still remaining somewhat stoic. Both Julian and Cash were giving her extremely annoyed looks. After a few moments, Julian spoke. " Well it seems that the majority of the recommendations are in the affirmative. I therefore publicly grant the Gangrels' request. Let it be known that any Gangrel, with the consent of their Primogen, may Embrace freely without first coming to me for permission. I trust Cash will make the appropriate descisions regarding the repopulation of Gangrel Clan. I have every faith that all Embraces under this decree will be made with due consideration for the rules of the Masquerade."   
  
Cash nodded. "Gangrel Clan thankfully excepts our Prince's decision."  
  
Julian turned to Lillie once more. "As for Toreador Clan's request. I will give it some thought. However, I must   
remind you Lillie that your clan does not have a pressing reason to request Free Embrace. But as I said I will consider it. Now, if no one has any other new buisness, i'll conclude this meeting of the Conclave." Before either Lillie or Cameron could comment the Prince of San Francisco headed for the door with his bodyguard in tow.  
  
As they headed for the main level of the Haven, Cash spoke to his Prince. "Thanks Julian."  
  
"For what? It was a valid request. Any wise Prince would do the same. I myself have been getting a little worried   
about Gangrel Clan. You've taken so many hard hits lately. I think Stevie would have been quite proud that you tonight, Cash."   
  
The Gangrel smiled as he escorted Julian to is limosine. That was the greatest compliment anyone could pay him."Shall I tell Cory to take you home my Prince?"  
  
"Yes, I think I'll call it a night. We've both been working too hard lately.Why don't you take the next few hours off? Tell your clan the good news."  
  
Cash gave Julian one last thankful smile before the car sped off and the Gangrel returned to the music filled halls of the Haven. 


	2. When Cash met Charlie revised

A/N: Okay this is the revised version of this chapter. Too many spelling errors. Sorry guys. Please R&R.  
Chapter One  
  
Frank had been waiting for half an hour when the mysterious meeting upstairs ended. *Strange* he thought *that's the second meeting this week. I wonder what they're talking about up there.* His thoughts were interupted by a tap on his shoulder. The detective turned only to see that it was not his expected companion but Jullian Luna's bodyguard.  
  
"Do you mind?" the bodyguard asked, indicating the barstool next to Frank's.  
  
Frank decided to strike up a conversation with the man."Be my guest. You're Cash... right?"  
  
"Yeah." Cash responded in a guarded manner. "Julian told me about you, Kohanek. You're the human cop that knows about us."  
  
"That's me." Frank replied, annoyed. He glanced at his watch once more before deciding to change the subject. He knew that it was a contraversial issue among Cash's kind. Usually, humans who found out about the Kindred were Embraced, made to forget, or put to death. The only reason Frank was still hanging around was that he was under the Prince's protection. Frank cleared his throat. "So uh, what clan are you?"  
  
Cash sat up proudly. "I'm the Primogen of Gangrel Clan."  
  
"Gangrel,hmm.... I've heard a little about you guys. I thought you were an independent clan. What are you doing hanging around the city?"  
  
Cash eyed him suspiciously before deciding to answer. *Well, if he knows that much already, it wouldn't hurt to answer, I guess.* "My sire helped the former Prince found the Camarilla in San Francisco. Gangrel Clan is accepted as part of the Conclave."  
  
"Oh yeah, the Conclave. That's the ruling committee under the Prince of the City, right?"  
  
The Gangrel's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "Where exactly are you getting all this stuff?"  
  
"I have my sources." Frank said noncommitally. "So is it true that Gangrel Clan is still at war with the Brujah?" The detective had been wondering for a long time about the issue. He knew from his research that the Gangrels and Brujah had some kind of legendry rivalry between them. He figured that, since the Brujah had all but put a price out on his head, the enemy of his enemy was his friend.  
  
Cash shot him a dangerous look. Frank had no way of knowing how touchy a subject he'd just hit upon. The Gangrel Primogen was fighting his own personal battle with the Brujah at present. His would-be girlfriend, Sasha, had been involuntarily initiated into the Brujah Clan. Because of this, Cash now had an internal Jyhad going on between his loyalty to his clan and his loyalty to Sasha. Brujah Clan and Gangrel Clan had always been enemies. Cash's sire Stevie-Ray had been slaughtered by the last Brujah Primogen. However, Cash loved Sasha and could not stand that she was Brujah now. The fact that she had just minutes ago broken up with him for the umpteenth time was not improving his disposition.  
  
When Frank saw that look in Cash eyes, he knew he had just said something very, very wrong. Fear welled up in the detective at the thought of what the Gangrel Primogen might do to him if provoked. Although Frank was under Julian Luna's protection, that wouldn't stop an angry Gangral from 'popping him one'.  
  
Luckily for Frank, Cash was distracted by the arrival of a striking newcomer. With his heightened senses, Cash had heard an unfamiliar motorcycle roll up to the entrance of the Haven. He hadn't payed much attention to it at the time but now his interest peaked by the striking rider who walked in to the club.  
  
She was tall and rather willowy. The grace with which she moved seemed to be in stark contrast to the leather riding suit she wore and the long flame hued locks that fell to her shoulders. Cash knew he wasn't the only one to notice her either. All around the club, humans and Kindred alike had turned to see the young woman. Cash noticed that Lillie, the proprietor of The Haven had taken special interest in the newcomer. The Prince of the City himself had even turned to observe her.  
  
Cash's heartbeat sounded loudly in the silence, a rare noise in The Haven. *God.* he thought *Calm down man, your so worked up you've got a heartbeat and you haven't even met her yet.*  
  
Then, the woman turned to approach Cash and Frank. She sat down on the barstool on the other side of Frank.  
  
"Charlie, you're late!" Frank scoulded the newcomer.  
  
"Sorry! I had a new shipment come in and the electrician was late."  
  
"Excuses, excuses, " he said. A small smile curled the edges of his lips. Charlie stuck her tongue out at him in response, eliciting a laugh from her companion.  
  
Cash cleared his throat loudly both to catch her attention and to disperse the stares that still lingered on her.  
  
"Oh, sorry." Frank said,"Cash, this is my cousin Charlene McCall. Charlie, this is Cash...he's a... friend."*Yeesh pal. Put your tongue back in your mouth,* he thought as he skooted his seat back so Charlie and Cash could see each other better.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Charlie leaned over Frank to extend her hand to Cash. As she did so, Cash took notice of the tattoo over Charlie's heart that was exposed by the plunging neckline of her riding suit. It was a simple design of a ball of fire. He heard Charlie clear her throat and looked up to see her looking expectant if not slightly amused.  
  
"That's an interesting tattoo you've got there." he said. Cash gave her a sheepish look, both for the ogling and for the lame excuse.   
  
Charlie glanced down at it. "This? It's birthmark actually." She brushed the mark lightly with her fingertips. The mark was so indicative of who she was. Though meant to be reminiscent, Cash found the gesture almost erotic.  
  
Seeing the pained look on Charlie's face, he gathered that this line of conversation wasn't going to get him anywhere. "You ride, right? What kind of bike have you got?"  
  
"Don't get her started!" Frank pleaded. He knew what would happen if this conversation got started. There were three things you just did not mention to Charlie unless you either wanted your ear talked off or your head ripped off: the government, art, and motorcycles.  
  
"What's the matter Frank? Afraid I get into one of my 'rambling sessions'?" Charlie laughed musically. "Frank's not really into the whole biker scene." she retorted to Cash.   
  
Cash smiled at her. " I can see that. But I don't mind, motorcycles are kind of my thing."   
  
"Well..." Charlie began.  
  
"Hold it! If you two are gonna talk bikes, I'm gonna go back to my apartment." Frank said, paying his check and getting up from the bar.  
  
"Fine with me. I'm gonna stick around for a while. I like the..." she trailed off as she glanced at Cash, "...atmosphere." She turned to catch Frank's arm. "Cuz, here's my new address and number." she handed him a small buisness card.  
  
Frank stuck the card in his jacket pocket. "Okay. You know my number. Call me tonight when you get home."  
  
"See ya, Frank." Charlie waved goodbye to her cousin, who was in truth not her cousin but her adoptive brother.  
  
"So, where were we?" Charlie turned back to Cash and moved to where Frank had been sitting. 


	3. The Coveted Miss McCall

A/N: Okay. I didn't put a disclaimer at the end of the last chapter like I thought, so here it is. I own nothing. Also, I should mention that this is both a romance and an action/adventure. Or it will be soon. Also, let it be known that I'm not a fan of the whole Cash/Sasha thing. However, I will not be bashing Sasha. I just portray her from the Gangrel point of view once in a while. Another thing is that the title of this story can be a bit missleading as it is usually from everybody's POV but Charlie's. But I'm sure you guys can cope.:~) There's my shpeal. On to the show. Enjoy and R&R.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Charlie and Cash sat at the bar talking for hours. They talked mostly about motorcycles at first. Then, they really started to tell each other about themselves.  
  
Cash was surprised to find out that Charlie was about as much of a gypsy as he was. She had spent most of her life, from age eight, moving around the country, and later, the world. Charlie told him how she had lost her parents at an early age and had been taken in by the Kohaneks. From the way she described it, Cash gathered that she had been almost as closely knit with Frank and his family as the Gangrel was with his brood-siblings. Charlie described Frank and his friends as "surrogate big brothers." To Cash, this was very reminiscent of his own childhood and, later, his relationship with his clan.  
  
The great thing about Charlie was that she'd had many of the same experiences as Cash. The two had a chemistry that the Gangrel Primogen hadn't ever had with any other person, not even Sasha or Stevie-Ray. It seemed to both that they had known each other all their lives, not just the past few hours. Not only was there an emotional and intellectual familiarity between them, not to mention physical attraction, but also the two seemed to be "kindred spirits." No pun intended. They understood all parts of each other's personalities and humors.  
  
Neither Charlie nor Cash noticed the amount of attention that was being payed them by various patrons of The Haven. The members of Gangrel Clan had taken huge interest in their Primogen's conversation with the woman. The Kindred preternatural hearing ability allowed any of them with the inclination to eavesdrop on the proceedings. In fact, most of the Gangrel were quite pleased with what they heard.   
  
It was widely known and lamented among Gangrel Clan that Cash had been fauning over Sasha Luna almost from the moment he'd become Primogen. The tightly knit Gangrels worried that Cash's relationship with the "Brujah Bitch" would compromise their leader's loyalties. Those who knew Cash the best, like his brood-sister Lorraina, worried that he was losing his identity by being in the relationship.  
  
Lorraina, also Cash's second in command, had been listening avidly to the conversation between Cash and Charlie. She very excited by what she heard. If, she hadn't known better, Lorraina could have sworn that Charlie was Gangrel. The redhead just looked the part. Her untamed hair and tough look just cried out "wild child." And from what Lorrainahad heard, Charlie had the loyal nature and pentient for wanderlust that characterized the clan. Above all, Charlie had one optimum quality going for her in Lorraina's estimation: SHE WAS NOT SASHA!  
  
Charlie seemed the perfect remedy for the situation with the "Brujah Bitch", as Sasha Luna was known among Gangrel Clan. Cash was definitely attracted to her and it din't seem to matter to him that Charlie was human. Later, Lorraina decided, she'd speak to Cash about possibly Embracing Charlie into Gangrel Clan.  
  
The conversation hadn't totally lost on The Haven's owner either. Lillie had been listening in on Cash and Charlie isnce the girl had arrived. You see, Lillie also had designs on the lovely Miss McCall for the Toreador Clan. Charlie was quite beautiful as well as eloquent and graceful. However, it wasn't until she mentioned to Cash that she was a singer as well as a painter and that she had studied various forms of dance, that Lillie really took an interest.   
  
As far as the Toreador was concerned, Charlie had the air of her clan and that needed looking into. Since the Conclave meeting when Free Embrace had been granted to Gangrel Clan, the Prince had called a meeting for recommendation on Free Embrace for the Toreador. As Lillie had expected, she'd been turned down flat. This ment that if she wanted to Embrace Charlie, she'd have to ask Julian's permission. That would be tricky but the Toreador Primogen had every confidence she could cajole permission from the Prince. This was assuming that Charlie had what it took to be Toreador. Lillie decided to approach the pair to find out more.  
  
"...if you'll give me my dog back,'he says." Charlie retorted, finishing off the joke she'd been telling. Cash snickered before suddenly staring past Charlie. She turned in the direction Cash was staring only to be confronted with the most striking woman she'd ever seen.  
  
"Hello." Lillie greeted her warmly. "My name is Lillie Langtry. I own The Haven."  
  
Charlie extended her hand to shake Lillie's outstreched one. "Charlie McCall. It's a nice place you've got here."   
  
"Why, thank you." Lillie smiled. She glanced at Cash and noted the annoyed look on his face. He was seething. *Okay, what the hell is she up to now* he thought. Lillie just gave him a sugar-coated grin. "You know, I couldn't hepl but overhear that you're a singer. The Haven showcases up-and-coming artists all the time. I like to think I have an eye for raw talent. We'd could to audition you and see how you sound." Lillie suggested.  
  
Charlie shot a nervous glance over to Cash. "Actually, I don't really sing in public. It's just kind of a hobby of mine. My real buisness is a gallery I've opened not far from here. I work out of my studio and I've requisitioned some pieces from other artists I know." Charlie handed Lillie a buisness card. It read: Firebird Gallery of Fine Art, Proprietor- Charlene McCall, Phone# 555-6234, Buisness Hours- 11:00am-7:30pm  
  
"You're welcome to stop by anytime." Charlie suggested.  
  
"I'll do that." Lillie watched Charlie's eyebrow arch as she slipped the card into the bodice of her dress. *Is this chick for real?* Charlie wondered.*I didn't think anyone actually did that.*  
  
Before Lillie could say another word, Charlie got up. The girl had just noticed the sets of eyes that had returned her when Lillie had approached. *I'm so outta here. This place just got way creepy.* she thought.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said. "It's getting awfully late. I have to do inventory all tomorrow." Charlie rose from her seat and motioned to the bartender to get her check. When he came over, Cash shook his head and snatched the piece of paper from Charlie's hand. "It's my treat." he said with a smile.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Cash." Lillie gave him another cake-eating grin. She turned to the bartender. "Both Cash's and Miss McCall's drinks are on the house for the night, Nicoli."   
  
"Okay." Cash shrugged, wondering once again what the Toreador was up to.  
  
"Well, thank you both. It was nice meeting you Lillie." Charlie waved goodbye and took the arm Cash offered as they walked out into the night air. 


	4. Any Way You Can

A/N I finally got a review! Yay! I'm so excited you guys are actually reading this. Okay I'm better now. Sorry this chapter's been so long coming. I've had one hell of a couple o' weeks. Anyways here it is. R&R please. Also you guys, just so you know I know nothing about motorcycles. I envision Charlie's cycle as being a Harley but also being a racer that can make jumps like the one I describe in this chapter. Is there a Harley that can actually do this crap? Please let me know. And I will be moving the story along past the first night soon after this chapter, I promise. Birgitte, this one's for you.   
Disclaimers: I own nothing. Isn't it sad?   
  
Chapter 3  
  
When the two got outside, they settled where Charlie's bike was parked. Even with Cash's heightened senses, he didn't seem to notice most of his clan follow them outside to watch. He was too engrossed both with Charlie and her motorcycle. It was a vintage Harley-Davidson with a black paint job and red leather seat and "saddle bags." He couldn't stop himself from striking up yet another conversation about the bike.  
  
"You sure do know a lot about cycles." Charlie commented, "Do you ever race?"  
  
Cash froze. He hadn't really thought about it in a while. As Gangrel Primogen, he rarely had time to himself, especially now that he was Julian's bodyguard. Most of his free time was either spent with his clan or with Sasha.  
  
"I used to... a long time ago. I haven't really had time lately." Cash answered. That was an understatement. To the Gangrel it felt like an eternity since he'd felt the adrenaline rush that came from beating out another rider.  
  
"Life's short. I say, have fun while you still can." Charlie said. She mounted her bike, giving Cash a challenging, almost impish look.  
  
Cash looked to the sky. It would be dawn soon. Julian had given him the next few hours off and he really didn't have much of anything better to do. Since he had Hunted earlier, the sun wouldn't be a real problem for a while. *Why not?* he thought to himself. Cash mounted his own bike and pulled up alongside Charlie.  
  
"What are you doing Cash?" Lorraina asked, approaching her Primogen.  
  
"Girlfriend?" Charlie mouthed, giving Cash a suspicious look. He shook his head in the negative.  
  
"Charlie, this is Lorraina. Lorraina, Charlie." Cash introduced. "Charlie here has challenged me to a race. And I have accepted."  
  
Lorraina looked both perplexed and amused at the thought. Cash hadn't raced in a while. But still, he was the fastest rider, Lorraina had ever seen. He'd been unbeatable when he was Warm. And Cash was Gangrel now. However, the last time the man had raced was before Stevie-Ray's Final Death. Lorraina herself had challenged him to race time and time again, but he had always refused. It made Cash's brood sister happy, if not a bit jealous that this human had successfully challenged her Primogen. *Got to hand it to the girl.* she thought, *But she doesn't knowe what she's gotten herself into.*  
  
"If Julian asks where I am, tell him I'm racing. If it's an emergency, tell him to beep me." Cash informed his subordinate. The inflection he placed on the word emergency told Lorraina this meant solely life or death Kindred buisness.  
  
He turned to Charlie. "So, where are we goin?"  
  
Charlie grinned happily. *Hook, line, and sinker* she thought mischeviously. "Here to the Bay. Under the Bridge. First one there wins. Any way you can."  
  
He knew instantly what this meant. They'd race to where San Francisco Bay met Golden Gate Bridge. Each rider could take any route there and the first one to get there would wait for the loser.  
  
Cash nodded in acknowledgement and they pulled up to the same point in the street. Both riders donned their helmets and revved thir engines. The traffic light above them turned green and they were off.  
  
Cash took the lead early on. Although, she had the option of taking a different route, Charlie let her companion lead her down the alleys and back roads of the city so as to avoid cops and traffic. Their speeds were fast to begin with. But as Cash realized that Charlie was gaining on him, he accelerated even more.  
  
Suddenly, Charlie pulled ahead. They were on the road that led to the docks at the shoreline of the Bay. At this point, both rode at nearly inhuman speeds. They quickly approached the docks and Charlie glanced back at Cash to see if he was still with her. She didn't see the end of the docks coming up until seconds before she plummeted off it.  
  
Luckily, she turned back just in time. There wasn't time to think. Charlie pulled hard on the handle bars, dragging both herself and her bike high into the air.  
  
Cash saw where the street would end and quicklypulled his bike around before he ran off it. He stopped just in time to see Charlie make the jump over the railing that sectioned the road off from the rocky shore of the Bay. Cash stared at her a few beats as she landed. He couldn't believe his eyes. She had actually made the jump over the railing.  
  
As soon as she was safely on the ground, Charlie stared up at Cash. A few seconds passed between them and they just stared at each other in shock. Charlie cocovered before her opponent and turned a right angle to speed toward the Bridge.  
  
After deciding once and for all that his companion was completely and utterly insane, Cash raced after her. Though Charlie was riding on much rockier terrain than Cash, her momentary head-start allowed her to reach the "finish-line" before him. He pulled up under the bridge moments after she'd already parked her bike.  
  
"I win!" Charlie chirped happily. She didn't want to be pushy but she just had to assert herself.  
  
Cash removed his helmet and stared at her. Charlie could have easily died doing that jump but she barely seemed phased. It was like it hadn't happened. What was almostmore amazing to Cash was that she'd beaten him. Him! The Gangrel Primogen, racer extrordinaire and she'd beaten him.  
  
Charlie sat down at the water's edge and removed her army boots to let the cool water wash over her feet.  
  
"Where the hell did you learn to ride like that?!" Cash asked incredulously.  
  
"Oh, here and there." she shrugged as he sat down beside her.  
  
Seeing his ovious shock, Charlie smiled at Cash. "Oh, don't look so disappointed. I beat you, fair and square. Besides, pouting only works if you use puppy dog eyes. See?" She demonstrated the expression by sticking out her bottom lip like a child.  
  
Cash sat up straighter and crossed his arms over his chest. "I do not pout." he laughed.  
  
Charlie feigned surprise. "Oh, you don't do you? So, what was that look a minute ago?"  
  
Cash shrugged. " I have no idea what you're talking about. But you've obviously got your pouting technique down." Suddenley, he grabbed Charlie and began to tickle her mercilessly. She cackled in surprise and mirth.  
  
"So now we se your weakness! You're ticklish!" he proclaimed with delight as Charlie backed away. He began circling her like a school boy with the intent to get her. He almost reminded the redhead of a predator stalking his prey.  
  
"Cash! Don't!" she shrieked laughingly. It was no use. Cash pounced on her and began to tickle her again. As Charlie laughed, she struggled against him. Cash lost his balance and tumbled into the surf taking Charlie with him.  
  
Charlie pulled herself out of the water. Looking down she said, "I'm all wet." Her face locked oin mock anger while her eyes laughed. "Now you're gonna get it."  
  
Cash didn't even try to dodge her when she jumped on him. Again they tumbled into the water. They rolled over one another in the surf. When the two stopped wrestling, Charlie was lying on top of Cash, pinning his arms above his head.  
  
Almost immediately, Cash realized the position they were in and what they had been doing. It occurred to him that he should be upset or at least embarrassed about his position. Strangely, he wasn't. In fact, Cash realized he quite enjoyed it.  
  
"You give up?" Charlie asked humorously.  
  
"I surrender!" Cash smiled back at her. He wasn't aware that his grin was so mischevious that it gave away much of his desire for her.   
  
Something above Cash's head caught Charlie's attention. The sand surrounding the area where their hands met was beginning to bubble and steam as it melted into hard glass. *Shit* she thought.  
  
Cash watched Charlie suddenley get up and pull herself off of him. His body instinctively cringed at the loss of contact with hers. Her smile turned to a frown. Then, she turned her back to him.   
  
To say the Gangrel was confused would be an understatement. "What? Did I say something wrong?" He lightley touched her shoulder.  
  
"No. It's just getting late. I really do have to get back to the gallery." Charlie said, going over to her bike. *Back off, Charlie! Just back off!* she thought, trying to calm herself. Being in that position with Cash had really worked her up. And a worked up Charlie could be very hazardous to everyone's health.  
  
"Perfect!" Charlie shouted. She threw her hands up in frustration. "I've got a flat."  
  
"You make jumps like that a lot, do you?" Cash asked, trying desperately to return some levity to the conversation.  
  
Charlie smiled again. "Only when I'm in danger of losing."   
  
Cash smiled back at her. *God how I love her smile* he thought. "You don't seem the type to avoid danger."  
  
She shook her head. " Danger I'm okay with. Losing! It's losing, I hate." Charlie's face fell into a serious expression as she stared into Cash's eyes. He leaned in to kiss her. They embraced a few moments. The kiss became deeper and deeper until Charlie pulled back again.  
  
"You know what? I really do have to get back. Would you mind giving me a ride to the nearest garage so I can have them pick up my bike?" she asked tensely.  
  
Disappointed, Cash shook off the impulse to kiss her again. "Don't worry about it. I got a mechanic friend that owes me a few favors. He can have it back to you tomorrow, good as new. I'll take you home."  
  
Charlie considered the offer a few minutes before pulling her boots back on and replacing her helmet. "Sounds good to me." She climbed on Cash's bike behind him and wrapped her arms around his midsection.  
  
"Alright." Cash exclaimed as he sped off in the direction Charlie had indicated. Neither one of them saw the trail of bubbling asphalt the bike left in it's wake.  
  
On the way to Charlie's house, all Cash could think about was their kiss on the shore. Briefly he wondered if he was betraying Sasha. However, he had not felt guilty about the kiss at the time. Cash had felt so right with Charlie in his arms, like that was how he belonged. He had loved Sasha for a long time and had committed himself to her even during their "off" periods when Sasha had found other "diversions." But Cash had naver felt for Sasha the intense fire and passion he had felt from just one kiss with Charlie. After a few minutes of intense internal debate, Cash decided to let himself go with Charlie. After all, it had been Sasha to end their relationship this time, just like always. 


	5. Any Way You Can Part 2: Charlie's Thing

A/N Okay I split Chapter 3 into two parts, the race scene and the scene at Charlie's loft cause I thought it would be too long. So this is the continuation of "Any Way You Can." It's going to be a fairly short installment. FYI, I'm gonna be rerating the series as an R soon when I get deeper into Cash and Charlie's relationship so be on your gaurd! Toodles. Enjoy. And R&R please!  
Diclaimer: I own nothing. Actually the Gangrel mechanic, Abe is an original character but he's in so little of the story that I really don't care who steals him from me.  
  
Chapter 3 Continued  
  
Before long they arrived at the alley next to Charlie's studio. She got off the bike and pulled out her keys. She paused and turned back to Cash. "Would you like to come in? I don't have much in the way of food or drink but I could offer you coffee."  
  
"I'd like that." Cash replied with a charming smile. After squareing away his bike, he followed his companion into her hom. The lower level of the building had at one point been a warehouse but had been sectioned off and renovated to accomodate the art gallery. Cash followed Charlie to the upper level which held the loft where she lived. It was furnished in a kind of pop art shabby chic style. It struck Cash that Charlie must have a thing about fire because she had painted the walls with the same kind of flames that decorated her Harley. And to top it off there were an abundance of fire extinguishers of every size positioned strategically around every room in the loft.  
  
"Mi casa est su casa. Make yourself at home." Charlie proclaimed entering the area that had been sectioned off to serve as the kitchen.  
  
"If I could use your phone, I could call my friend about your bike." he told her.  
  
"It's on the table next to you." She said handing him the coffee. " I'm going to change really quick. I'll be right back." she muttered before disappearing into the bedroom.  
  
Cash picked up the phome that was shaped like a huge pair of lips and dialed his friend's number.  
  
"Hello?" came the voice from the other end.  
  
"Abe? It's Cash. I need to call in one of the favors you owe me."  
  
"Cash! Where the hell are you? Lorraina said you went off racing with some chic, man. The whole clan is buzzing about you and some hot little redhead."  
  
"Yeah, man, I'm kinda at her place right now. Listen, you know that place down by the Bay, under the bridge, by the docks?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"There's a bike down there that's got a flat. I need you to repair it."  
  
"When do you need it by?" Abe asked.  
  
"At the latest tomorrow night." Cash answered expectantly.  
  
"Oh, Man! How the hell am I supposed to get it back to ya by then when I'm swamped?" Abe whined.  
  
"I have faith in you, man. you'll think of something." Cash replied  
  
"Wait a minute. Is This for that chic?" Abe's tomne went quickly from outrage to teasing suspicion.  
  
Cash graoned. He'd have to tell Abe if he was going to make good on his promise to Charlie. He knew that if his clan mate found out that he'd been invited up to Charlie's loft, the whole of Gangrel Clan would know by morning. The Gangrel Primogen had no other option than to surrender quickly. " Yeah. We were racing and her bike got trashed. I'm at her place now."  
  
"Wow, man. Didn't Sasha just break up with you agin? Lor is gonna freak when she hears this."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, but can you fix the bike?" Cash repeated, annoyed.  
  
"Sure,man. But you've gotta give me all the dirty details when you come to pick up the bike."  
  
"Sure thing. But there's nothing to tell, I assure you. I just came to drop her off."  
  
"Uh huh. Sure bud. Whatever you say. Catch you later."  
  
"Bye, Abe. Thanks again," Cash said. He hung up just as Charlie emerged from her Bedroom wearing a t-shirt and sweat-pants in place of ther leather ensemble.  
  
"Was that your friend?" she asked, plopping down on the overstuffed couch with her own cup of coffee.   
  
"Yep. He said he'd do it. I can pick up the bike tomorrow. Cash answered with a smile. Again he noticed her flame tattoo peaking out over the scoop neck collar of her t-shirt. "So what is this affinity you have for fire?"  
  
Charlie looked down to the spot on her chest he pointed to. Then, her eyes followed his finger as he pointed to various flame oriented objects around the room. She shrugged. "Call them my security blankies."  
  
"Seems like an odd concept for a security blankie." Cash commented.  
  
"Hey, everybody's got their own thing. Mine just happens to be fire."  
  
"Well, I don't have a thing." Cash stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Oh, come on! You've got a thing." Charlie laughed.  
  
"No. No. I don't have a thing." he laughed back.  
  
She punched him playfully. "I know you've got a thing. Everybody does. Come on, tell me!"  
  
Cash grabbed her arms and they fell to the floor. The two wrestled around and failed to notice the coffee they had spilled all over the hard wood floor. They rolled around on the for for a long while before stopping. They ended up with Cash pinning Charlie down. "Do YOU give up?" He asked smiling.  
  
Suddenly she pushed him off. When he saw the troubled look on her face, Cash got frustrated. " You know, maybe its just me. But I'm getting mixed signals here and I have no idea why."  
  
Charlie reguarded him apologetically. "I know. It's just that I...."  
  
"You what?" Cash asked when she failed to finish her sentence.  
  
"I like you." By the look on her face, he would've thought it was the end of the world.  
  
"Yeah, and I like you. So what's the problem?"  
  
"I can't let things go too far. Pretty soon we'd REALLY srtart to like each other. Then, I'd have to break it off and one or bothe of us would probably get hurt, and-"  
  
Cash cut her off. "Wait a minute! You're babbling." He tried to calm Charlie down. "You've thought this thing out way too much and you're getting yourself all worked up. Why don't you just take a deep breath and calm down?"  
  
Charlie smiled at his compassion. "Okay."  
  
"Okay." Cash nodded. "Now, why don't we talk about this? First of all, we just met. So there's no need to be thinking about anything but what's going on right now. Second, I don't see any reason to break anything off before we see what we have. And last, if we do find out there's something between us, why would you 'have' to break it off?"  
  
Charlie sighed, "I guess you're right... About us having just met and all. I would like to see where this goes."  
  
"Good. Then, that's settled." Cash concluded.  
  
Charlie shook her head. "But there are things you don't know about me."  
  
Cash smiled again. "So, Ill find out. That' what dating's all about, getting to know each other. I mean there are things you don't know about me either."  
  
"So that means you still want to see me again, even though I've been acting kinda strange?" Charlie smiled back.  
  
"Yeah, I guess it does." He wrapped his arms around her and leaned in to kiss her.  
  
She stopped him by holding her index finger up to his lips. "In that case, Romeo, when do you get off work next?"  
  
"I get off every day pretty much from dawn til dusk. Other than that, I don't really know. I'd have to ask Julian." Cash said.  
  
"Well how about you and I go to the Carnival at the end of this month. It'll be during the day. So, your boss won't mind." She wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
Cash hesitated. "I don't know. A carnival?"  
  
"Oh, come on. It'll be fun. When was the last time you actually did something fun?"  
  
"A while ago when we were racing." He replied.   
  
"I mean before that. You know, like childish, immature, all around, scream your head off fun. " she said, squezzing him.  
  
Cash thought a moment before replying, "I give up! I can't remember the last time I had that kind of fun."  
  
"All the more reason for us to go to the Carnival. But first, I'd like you to come in tomorrow after closing."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
Charlie gave him a proud look. "I'm gonna show you my passion."  
  
Cash laughed at the double entendre. "Oh, really?"  
  
She punched him in th earm again. " I meant my art, silly. I want to show you some of my work and my studio."  
  
"Fine. I'll come by sometime before dusk. I have to work after sun down."  
  
"Great! I'll see you then. For now I have to get my beauty rest." Charlie gently pushed him toward the door. "I'm sure you can find your way out."  
  
When Cash's back hit the door to the loft, he held out a hand to stop her advance. "Wait! Don't I even get a goodnight kiss?"  
  
She looked at her watch. "Technically, it's morning."  
  
He grinned. "Then, how about a morning goodbye kiss?"  
  
Her answer was a deep, passionate kiss that sent flames up cash's cheeks, shivers down his spine and left him weak in the knees. Then, she unceremoniously shoved him out the door. 


	6. Rumors, Threats, and Decisions

A/N I'm so glad you guys like this. Please keep the feedback comin. Okay I know I'm taking a long time to set up the relationship between Cash and Charlie. But I will get to the main conflict soon. Probably after one or two more chapters. Anyway, on with the show. R&R please! I'd love any ideas you've got for me.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Poor me.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
For the next two weeks straight, everyone around Cash was left to wonder after the constantly smiling Gangrel. It was not completely against Gangrel nature to be cheery but the Primogen seemed to be taking it a bit far. Cash walked around with a slight bounce in his step and went out of his way to be cordial to everyone he met. He hadn't even given his customary growl to Cameron when the Brujah had visited the mansion. Not only was Gangrel Clan all abuzz about their Primogen's attitude, but Cash's new candor had taken its place in the gossip vines of the Luna Mansion's staff. At one point, The Prince of the City felt obliged to ask his bodyguard about it.  
  
"Cash!" Julian shouted as he entered his posh looking office.  
  
"What's the matter, my Prince?" Cash entered the space a few minutes later, having heard his employer's call.  
  
"Come in here. I'd like to speak to you privately." The Gangrel shrugged and sank into a large leather chair opposite Julian's desk.   
  
"Is there a problem, Julian?" The tone the Ventrue had used made Cash uneasy.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about your attitude around the house lately." Julian tried to be delicate. He didn't want to offend Cash but he was concerned about the boy. At the rate he was going Cash would ruin his image. And for a Primogen who relied on the fear and respect of those around him to maintain order, image could do a lot.   
  
"My attitude?"  
  
"Yes, you seem to be really upbeat lately. I was just wondering what's prompted this sudden burst of joy."  
  
Cash looked offended, "You mean I'm not allowed to be happy? I'm sorry. I didn't see that in the job description."  
  
"No, that's not what I meant.."  
  
"Look, Julian," Cash cut off his employer, "if my 'so-called' attitude is affecting my duties as Primogen, I can see why you'd want to talk to me about it. If it's altering my ability to act as your bodyguard, that's fine too. But otherwise, with all do respect, I don't see how it's any of your buisness." Cash was really angry. Julian could see his body tense and his eyes take on a predatory tint.  
  
The Prince stared at him coolly for a moment, basking in a Ventrue's dignified aura, before having the grace to look embarrassed. "Cash, I'm not addressing you as your boss or as your Prince, but as your friend. And I'm not trying to meddle in your personal affairs. There's just been a lot of talk going around lately. Mostly good, but not all. I just thought that if there was some new development in your life to make you so happy, you might want to share it. That's all."  
  
Now it was Cash's turn to look embarrassed. He hadn't meant to lash out at Julian. He was pleased that Julian wanted to befriend him but he had a feeling the reason for his recent euphoria would not be met well, namely Charlie. He'd been going to her studio nearly every moment he could spare to watch her work. The Gangrel would be going to a carnival with his new girlfriend as soon as he got off work that day.  
  
It wasn't that Cash thought his involvement with Charlie would anger the Prince. As far as Julian knew it was just a passing fling. What he feared was that Julian still expected him to be committed to Sasha. Althought the Brujah had broken up with him numerous times, Cash had clung to the hope that they might end up together. He hadn't been with any other woman since meeting Julian's niece. Except for Charlie. Surely Julian didn't expect him to fawn over Sasha for the rest of his existence.  
  
Seeing Cash's worried look, the Ventrue asked him about it. "I guess I just thought you wouldn't understand about me and Charlie."  
  
Julian paused to consider the explanation for a moment. "You're right, Cash. It is none of my buisness what you do with your free time. I realize that things between you and Sasha are all but over. She was never really your responsibility to begin with. The Brujah took her from you as well as me. So, I don't expect you to spend your life chasing after her. You have a right to happiness. But I do think I should warn you about this human you've been seeing."  
  
Cash shifted uneasily at the sound of Julian's tone. "Why? What's wrong with Charlie?"  
  
"This is the same girl who was at The Haven a few weeks ago, correct?"  
  
Cash nodded in the affirmative. Julian hesitated a moment. "I've been talking to Daedalus. He says that she is a being with incredible power. He can sense her passion and rage lying just below the surface. You see, you were not the only one to notice her that night. Lillie has also been observing her. She's expressed an interest in the girl as a candidate for a Toreador Childe."  
  
Cash's eyes blazed when he heard the last part. He'd already know that his girlfriend was powerful. Anyone who spent ten minutes in her presence could feel fire and power literally coming off of her in waves. It was the part about Lillie that got his attention.  
  
Julian stared at the ferocious creature before him. Once, long ago, he'd seen that look in Stevie-Ray's eyes. It was the look of a very pissed off Alpha male wolf concerned for his mate. With Stevie, it had been a look he'd given to Julian when they had fallen for the same girl. The Prince had not realized up until that moment just how emotionally invested Cash was in this woman. He tried to calm the hotheaded Gangrel down with little success.  
  
"Cash it would not be wise to go up against Lillie even with your clan's carte blanche to Embrace. She's a formidable opponent believe me. I wouldn't take her on unless you really want this woman for your own." Cash calmed a bit as the Prince guided him back into his chair. "Now, Cash I need you to tell me one thing, honestly. How far are you willing to go to have Charlie? Do you want to Embrace her?"  
  
Cash sat stock still for what seemed like eons, contemplating the question. He couldn't quell the rage he felt bubbling up inside at the thought of Lillie or anyone else Embracing Charlie. He hadn't really thought about it until now. He'd only just met the redheaded siren a few weeks ago. Did he want to Embrace her? Usually, Gangrel's would tail their prospective Childer and leave them to fend for a while by themselves after the Embrace. That was how it had been with him and Stevie-Ray. But could he really wish that on his girlfriend? If Cash Embraced Charlie, they would be part of each other forever. But it would also mean that Charlie would be cut off from the light like all Kindred. Would she still be the same passionate being he'd come to love? *Love?* Cash thought. *Yes, love.* he decided. He'd fallen in love with Charlene McCall in the short time he'd known her. So, that begged the question, was he going to Embrace her or let her go knowing that Lillie might not do the same?  
  
"Yes." came the reply. The word was so soft Julian could barely pick it up with his preternatural hearing. "What, Cash? I didn't catch that."  
  
"I said, Yes." Cash stood up abruptly. "I will Embrace Charlie, if she'll have me for her Sire."  
  
"You are prepared to take on Lillie, then?" Julian said, rising from his own seat. Pride as well as concern welled up in him at the sight of Cash's resolve. *He does so remind me of Stevie.*  
  
"If it comes to that. Then, yes. I won't let Lillie take her away. Charlie was meant to be Gangrel. I lost Sasha, I will not lose her." Cash walked to the door before turning back once more."If that's all my Prince, I'll be going. It's nearly 9am and I have to meet Charlie at the gallery."  
  
"Of course, are you sure there's not anything you'd like for me to do, Cash? Perhaps I could speak to Lillie about the matter."   
  
"I'm sure. But thanks, Julian." With that Cash stormed out of the office, very little of his anger abated. As soon as he got out the door, he was intercepted by the last person he wanted to see at the moment. She also happened to be the only Brujah he would not kill on site right then.   
  
"What crawled up your ass and died?" Sasha asked, casually inspecting her nails while blocking his decent down the staircase. She had been quite upset about the rumors circulating about Cash and his new human paramour. Now, the "Brujah Bitch" was in full-on attack mode and was in the mood to irritate her sometime lover to the fullest extent of her abilities.  
  
"Just...don't, Sasha. Okay?" Cash tried to push past her.  
  
"Going to see your little Warm tart, are you?" Sasha sneered.  
  
Cash came right up into her face and snarled at her. For a moment, his eyes glowed. It was the first time Sasha could remember actually being afraid of the Gangrel. "Look, Brujah." he spat, emphasizing the title as he did with the same venom he did for all members of his rival clan. "I am really not in the mood for your childish little games right now. So, why don't you go get some of your clanmates and go rob a bank or something? Just STAY OUT OF MY WAY!"   
  
Sasha stared at him incredulously for a moment. Then, she flashed him a glare that could melt stone before finally turning up her nose and pushing past him into the hall.  
  
Cash gazed after her for a moment, realizing that he had very likely just finished it forever between them. He took a deep breath and turned back to the stairs. *Don't want to keep my lady waiting.* he thought. 


	7. Anger Abated

A/N Okay I'm thinking after Chapter 6, I'll be done with the explanation of Cash and Charlie's relationship and ill be able to get on with the main conflict and how Charlie's powers and past are revealed to the Kindred. That means I've got this chappy and the next to build their relationship for you. Any ideas would be appreciated. R&R please.  
Disclaimers: Yes, yes we all know I'm a literary pauper. I own nothing. That includes the title for "Cum on Feel the Noise."  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Twenty minutes after leaving the Luna mansion, Cash pulled up to the entrance of the Firebird Gallery. Charlie was nowhere to be found and the new front desk clerk was hunched over so Cash couldn't see her face. She was evidently searching for something that had rolled under the desk.  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
When the clerk didn't rise, Cash repeated himself, only louder this time. He was still fairly pissed off from the conversation he'd had with Julian. "Excuse Me!"  
  
The woman jumped a little then rose to her full height. When he saw her face, Cash became even more enraged. It was Grace, Lillie Langtry's Childe, whom she'd adopted as her own after Zane had Embraced the girl against her will. Cash had nothing against Grace personally but he knew that she was a spy for her Sire. Charlie had mentioned hiring Grace but Cash had not made the connection until now.  
  
Grace just smiled at him knowingly. The Toreador recognized Cash as the man who had first brought her to the Prince after what Zane did to her. She didn't have anything against the guy personally but her Sire's orders were clear. Watch Charlie and give a full report on her movements through the day. Lillie was very serious about winning the redhead over before she Embraced her. "Can I help you?"  
  
Cash glared at the girl. "Yeah, you can go get your boss. Tell her that her BOYFRIEND is here to pick her up." He emphasized the word boyfriend almost as a mark of possession. As if the word itself would ward off Lillie's unwanted advances.  
  
"Charlie's expecting you. She told me to relay that you're to go back to the studio to get her."  
  
He glared at her once more before walking towards the back. To get to the studio, he had to go through the gallery. Charlie had shown him much of her artwork the day after they'd met, but he had never really looked at it.While he was passing through the gallery, he began to realize just how talented she really was. Her paintings were somewhat abstract but they projected an incredible amount of feeling.  
  
As he approached the studio, Cash could hear music blaring behind the huge steal door. He opened the door and was baffled by what he saw. His anger all but evaporated at the sight before him. Charlie was going through what had to be the most bizarre artistic process that Cash had ever witnessed. She was standing on what looked to be a huge canvas stretched over some gymnastics mats. Her feet and legs were covered in various colors of paint and her hands and arms were tie dyed to the elbows.  
  
Cash watched, mesmerized, as she danced and tumbled across the canvas. She did handstands and backflips while strategically placing hand and footprints to form a picture.  
  
"Cum on Feel the Noise" sounded out through the room, giving Charlie a rhythm for her movements. It occured to Cash that the amount of grace with which she pulled of such acrobatics gave another level of meaning to her work. This was a woman who loved what she did.  
  
When Charlie finally noticed Cash's presence, she stopped dead in her tracks. After turning off the radio, she walked over to him with a large smile on her face. She was careful not to get any paint on Cash when she leaned in to kiss him."I didn't hear you come in over all the noise."  
  
"I'm not surprised. You had that thing up full blast." His shoulders bobbed up and down as he laughed.  
  
The redhead began wiping her paint covered appendages with a huge beach towel. "I just haveta take a shower, then I'll be ready."  
  
"Didn't you remember I was coming to pick you up?"  
  
Charlie shrugged,"Occupational hazard. I lost track of the time. Thank God for Grace or I'd never get anything done." She headed toward the metal staircase that led to her loft. Cash followed her up.   
  
"Yeah, you know Grace is a friend of Lillie's, right?" Cash asked uneasily. He didn't want to offend his girlfriend but he needed to know how deep Lillie was wedging herself into Charlie's life.   
  
"Of course. Lillie referred her to me. Didn't I tell you?"  
  
"You probably did, I don't remember."  
  
"Well, since the gallery hasn't officially opened yet, I had to find someone to help me with the technical stuff. So, I was talking to Lillie a few nights ago at the club, and she took a real interest in my work. I brought her over here to see my work and BAM! She offered to sponsor and organize the whole opening for me. And she said she'd use her connections to bring in some real high rollers from the art world." Charlie sounded extremely happy as she told Cash about Lillie's proposal from the shower. *And why wouldn't she be? Lillie's making her dreams come true.* he thought bitterly. Cash stood with his back against the closed bathroom door.  
  
Thoughts raced through the Gangrel's mind as he did so. Lillie was closing in on Charlie fast. *Probably cause she knows I'll fight for her.* he thought. He'd really have to talk to the Toreador and make his position where the human was concerned very clear.   
  
"...get them for me, Cash?" Charlie's words brought him out of his deep thoughts.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said, I left my jeans on the bed. Will you get them for me?"  
  
"Sure." he shouted back. As he went to the bedroom, Cash realized how familiar he'd become with everything in Charlie's apartment. Usually it took him months to familiarize himself that much with a woman and he hadn't been that close to anyone in a long time. It occurred to Cash that he wouldn't be able to find a Harley in Sasha's room if she gave him a map. However, he'd gotten close enough to Charlie in two weeks that he'd be able to find an earring in her apartment if she'd lost it.   
  
Also, he felt completely at ease opening the door to hand a semi-nude Charlie her jeans. They weren't sleeping together yet, at least not in a sexual sense. But they had an intimacy between them that ran just as deep as if they had been, deeper even. And Cash felt completely comfortable around Charlie, as he knew she did around him.  
  
"Okay!" Charlie announced as she emerged from the bathroom in a new, paint-free ensemble. "I'm ready."  
  
Cash gazed at her for a moment. * God, she really is beautiful* he thought. Her hair was pulled back into a semi-ponytail. She wore tattered jeans with rips at the knees, a tight Mr. Bubble T-shirt, and a purple silk overshirt. Cash began to chuckle as his eyes were drawn down to her bright tie-dyed sneakers.  
  
"What?" Charlie looked down at her shoes. "Hey, these are my lucky shoes, pal. I plan on kicking some ass at the carnival games."  
  
Cash smiled and shrugged. He had a feeling that no matter how long he was with Charlie, she'd always keep surprising him. "Whatever works. Let's go." 


	8. Firestarter Revealed

A/N Okay I had some problems with this Chapter guys, so bare with me. I wanted to smoothly integrate the relationship aspect into the conflict aspect of the story. I don't know how well I pulled it off. Tell me what you think.  
Disclaimers: I own nothing. Yadda, yadda, yadda. On with the show.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
In a few minutes they were on their way to the carnival grounds on Cash's bike. As soon as they got there and bought their tickets, Charlie made a b-line for the roller coaster. After their sixth time on that , Cash finally convinced Charlie to try the other rides. Her lucky shoes must've worked because she won a huge Snoopy Dog playing Wack-a-mole and three goldfish by throwing ping-pong balls into water-filled fish bowls. Cash won a handful of small stuffed animals on various games. They both pigged out on cotton candy and chilly dogs. It was the most innocent fun Cash'd had for as long as he could remember.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"Come on!" Caitlyn cried as she pulled at Julian's arm.   
  
Julian groaned. Why had he let his girlfriend talk him into this? He'd never really liked these sorts of things. "You know, we don't HAVE to go to the carnival. I could take you to a nice restaurant and we could take in a show." he suggested hopefully.  
  
"Oh, no you don't, Mr. Luna! It's my turn to pick what we're doing and I say we're going to the carnival."  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"I don't get it." Cash commented, shaking his head.  
  
"What?" The redhead smiled at him through her second ice cream cone of the day.  
  
"I've never met anyone like you before. You switch from leather to Mr. Bubble, from combat boots to lucky sneakers, and you can down chilly dogs, slurpees, cotton candy, and ice cream and not say one word about dieting." Cash chuckled as she tried to lick a dollop of chocolate ice cream off the tip of her nose.  
  
Charlie looked at him in all seriousness. "What would be the point? You only live once, right? So, what's a slurpee or two in the grand scheme of things? And I happen to like Mr. Bubble, thank you very much."  
  
Cash grabbed the Snoopy Dog out of his girlfriend's failing grasp. "That's exactly my point. You have the whole Carpe Diem outlook on life. You are such a passionate person and yet you keep holding back when we're together. Why?"  
  
At the moment, Charlie's mouth was too full of chocolate ice cream to answer. Instead, she nodded, indicating a picnic table nearby. They sat down as Cash waited for Charlie to compose herself. After a while, Charlie looked up at him, seriously. Her gaze reflected so many emotions: pain, longing, desperation, fear and desire. Cash could have sworn he actually saw flames dance across her eyes. "Cash, you know how I feel about you."  
  
"I.." Cash tried to answer but was cut off by a finger brought to his lips.  
  
"I've loved people before; been close to them. They're all dead now." Her voice choked up and Cash could see the tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "My parents... they died protecting me."  
  
"I'm sorry." Cash said in a soft voice. Charlie held her hand up indicating that he should let her finish.  
  
"My last lover, Vincent, pursued me relentlessly. I couldn't get rid of the guy. I let myself fall for him and he was killed because of it. Since then, I never let myself get too close to anyone. I move around from place to place, never getting too attached to anyone or anything. Because the closer I get to a person, the deeper I love him, the more heinous his death is." She met Cash's gaze full-on. "And I have fallen absolutley head-over-heels for you."  
  
Cash stared at her for a while , trying to determine whether or not she was telling the whole truth. The pain in her eyes spoke of incredible loss. He had no doubt that what Charlie said was true... to a point. The Gangrel highly doubted that the deaths Charlie spoke of were as much her fault as she made them out to be. But he wondered what it was she wasn't telling him.  
  
He took Charlie's trembling hands in his own. Cash tilted her head up so that she again met his gaze. "I feel the same way." The tears began again and Charlie tried to turn away. But Cash's grip on her jaw forced her to keep her gaze level with his. "I've had my share of danger in life Charlie, more than you can probably imagine. I'm not afraid to take on whatever I have to in order to see this through between us. Now, the way I see it, we have two options here. We take what we have all the way, or nowhere at all."  
  
Charlie calmed down a bit and really studied Cash for a moment. He had the air of someone who faced extreme circumstances on a day-to-day basis. Could she do it? Could she just let herself go with him and trust that he could take care of himself? "What are the terms?... If we take it all the way, I mean."  
  
Cash let out the breath he hadn't known he was holding. "No more secrets. No more holding back from each other. We let ourselves go, and deal with the concequences."  
  
For Cash, it was a lot to put on the line. It was insane really, because he meant what he said. No more secrets. He'd tell her about the Kindred and his clan and hope that she would allow him to Embrace her; to show her his world. If things went right he'd end up with a loving Childe and possibly a Mate. Worst case scenario, it could mean betraying his clan, enraging his Prince, and possibly resulting in his Final Death.  
  
For Charlie, the stakes were just as high, but they were more simple. If things went well, she'd have someone to love her that could deal with what she was and with the power she possessed. If it didn't work, she'd most likely have to watch another of her lovers die in agony. Either by the hands of those that sought to harness her power, or by her own lack of control.   
  
In the end, it was Charlie's choice to make. She looked deep into Cash's eyes and said simply,"Okay, let's give it a shot."  
  
Cash felt like he couldn't breathe for a moment. The world was spinning. When it stopped, the Gangrel had a Snoopy doll shoved in his face. For a moment he looked around, confused. Charlie was headed in the direction of the parking lot. He quickly got up to walk after her. But he misscalculated the nearness of a carnival-goer going the opposite way. Before he knew what hit him, Cash found himself flat on his ass on the pavement. Glancing around the huge plush animal, the Gangrel was shocked to see none other than the Prince of the City in the very same situation. Only, Julian was holding an oversized Tweety doll.  
  
"Whoa, Clash of the Cartoons!" Cash heard from behind him. He looked back to see his girlfriend descending into fits of giggles at his expense. She reached out a hand to help him up, which he greatfully accepted. The Gangrel then turned to help his employer up.  
  
"Sorry, Julian. Couldn't see where I was going." He gave julian a sheepish look and shot an annoyed one back to Charlie. After all, it was her stuffed animal.  
  
"No, no, don't apologize!" cried the blond woman who appeared at Julian's side. "That was priceless! Julian Luna laid out on his ass, thanks to a pair of oversized cartoon characters! Now, were is my camera when I need it?"  
  
"Thank you, very much Caitlyn." Julian said dryly as both women continued to giggle. The Ventrue tried to recover some dignity as he brushed off the dirt from his very expensive, very lush azure blue suit. He noticed the redhead by Cash's side. " And you must be the lovely Miss McCall I've been hearing so much about."  
  
Caitlyn's head shot up. She was immediately brought to full reporter alert at the mention of the young up-and-coming artist's name. "You're Charlene McCall? The one who just opened that new gallery downtown?"  
  
"It's Charlie, actually. Nobody ever calls me Charlene." she replied, extending her hand in greeting. *Except my Mom.* she thought sadly. "And you must be the infamous Mr. Luna."  
  
Julian smiled. The girl had style and beauty. He could easily see why Cash was so taken with her. But he could also sense why Daedalus had been so weary of her. The redhead really did have power radiating off her in waves.  
  
"I don't know if I'd say infamous, but I have my mysterious side. It's true." He replied with a smile.   
  
Charlie gave Cash a mischevious grin. "Yes that does seem to be going around."   
  
Cash was about to comment when he suddenly felt Charlie tense up beside him. She took hold of his arm in a death grip as if she were about to collapse if she didn't hold on to something. He followed her line of vision past Julians' shoulder. Standing at the other side of the circle, past the games, he saw a man. The stranger was average height and build, with white hair. What was remarkable about him was the cold look in his eye. The man's gaze was shooting proverbial daggers at Charlie.   
  
"Are you alright, Ms. McCall? You look as though you'd seen a ghost." Julian said. He and Caitlyn both turned to see what she and Cash were staring at.  
  
Charlie's mind went blank. Fear welled up inside of her.* It can't be. It's impossible. He's dead. I killed him myself.* Her mind was only coherent enough to bring one word to her lips,"Rainbird."  
  
As soon as he heard the word, a flood of mental images washed over Cash. Memories that were not his own shot through the Gangrel's mind. A young girl with her parents. That same girl lost and alone. A friendly custodian that talks to the girl. The custodian killing a man who is obviously the girl's father. The little girl's rage culminating in a sea of flames, with hundreds crying out in pain. Then another set of images came. The same little girl, all grown up and running for her life. A dark haired man whom she loved. An old foe, returning with back-up. Five young boys running rampant over a small town: a screamer, a blind seer, a telekinetic, a mind-controller, and the last (and most powerful)-an energy sink. The dark man is murdered by the friendly custodian, just as the girl's father had been. A kiss. The custodian is no more. The town is going up in flames. The girl, the Firestarter, embraces the energy sink; holding the boy in her arms until they both collapse. Then, all is dark and peaceful.  
  
Cash blinked a few times before looking at Charlie. Her gaze was still fixed at the spot by the games, which was now vacant. The look in her eyes left no doubt in Cash's mind that the mental images had come from her. It was all becoming clear to him. The fear and the pain in her eyes reflected the horrors she had undergone and the terrors she'd committed. A great wave of emotion swept over the Gangrel Primogen. Pity, outrage, understanding, empathy, and most of all love prompted Cash to take Charlie's hand and turn her face toward him.   
  
Slowly, recognition of her surroundings shown through Charlie's gaze. Coming out of her mind fog, the redhead looked into Cash's eyes and saw the understanding there. He knew. He had seen her and seen what she'd done; what was done to her. Cash didn't have all the details but she could tell he had seen her memories. And now, all she saw in his eyes was love and compassion.   
  
"Cash, I wanna go home." she said in a small, vulnerable voice. Instantly, the image of the lost little girl was recalled in his mind.  
  
"Okay, baby. I'll take you home." Cash sent looks of apology to Julian and Caitlyn, who still looked utterly confused. Forgotten were the goldfish and stuffed animals from their day of fun. Even the Snoopy Doll was left behind with the Prince. The only thing Cash thought of as he led Charlie back to the bike and sped off into the distance was home. He was going back home to the darkness with his love: his Firestarter. 


	9. Cash's Secret Revealed

A/N Before I go on to this chapter, I wanted to clarify what happened at the end of the last chapter for those of you I might have confused. Charlie's parents became psychic as a result of a government experiment. Generally, its taken that the only thing she inherited from them was pyrokinesis. I'm saying that her mental powers have grown to include telepathy. Also there is an aspect having to do with Charlie and Cash being soul mates that I'm going to try to incorporate later. That's why they got together so fast. ;) So the thing with Cash's vision at the end of Chapter 6 either had to do with Charlie inadvertently showing Cash her memories telepathicly or with Cash picking up on his mate's distressing mental images. Take your pick. Everyone got that? Good. Please keep reading and reviewing. I'm trying to work out the kinks, honest. Feedback, I beg you.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. You get the picture.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
After Cash took Charlie home the night of the carnival, she told him everything. She told him about how her parents had been subjects of a government experiment during the seventies that left her mother telepathic and her father able to control the minds of others. Cash learned how the government agency responsible for the experiment had come after her at the age of eight when they'd learned how powerful her pyrokinesis had become. They murdered her mother and, in turn, little Charlene McGee had burned several of their agents to cinders.   
  
Charlie gave him the details of how they'd sent a child psychologist named John Rainbird undercover as a janitor to get close to her. They'd kept her away from her father Andy and made made her go threw endless tests of her abilities. In the end, Rainbird had killed her father. Eight year old Charlie took her vengence by burning the agency's military compound to the ground with everyone in it.  
  
Cash listened supportively as Charlie told him of the years she'd spent running from phantoms and of how she came to live with the Kohaneks. She told him of her final showdown with Rainbird. How he had killed her lover, Vincent. How he had created a small army of young boys with powers very like her own. In the end, she'd defeated them all and eventually she had found a semblence of peace. That was until the day of the carnival. That night, they had made love all night and into the morning, until Cash had to leave for work.  
  
For the next three months, Charlie and Cash became even more closely knit than before, if possible. Charlie felt free to be herself around Cash. She'd even taken to hanging out with his friends when she wasn't at the gallery or with Cash himself. The human had become quite a fixture with Gangrel Clan, and Cash's subordinants couldn't have been more pleased. This usually ment hanging around The Haven, which was fine with Charlie. She liked the club's atmosphere and had become fast friends with its owner.   
  
The only thing that made Charlie uneasy about being with Cash was that she could tell he was holding back some big secret from her. But she was sure he would tell her in time. He had promised that there would be no long-standing secrets on either side, and Charlie had faith in Cash's word. It was during one such night at The Haven that Cash's secret would be revealed to Charlie by the last person she could have expected.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Sasha Luna sat at a table with her Primogen and glared at the redhead in the corner.The Brujah would never admit to her clanmates or to any other person that asked that she still loved Cash. But anyone who looked at Sasha could tell she was seething with jealousy toward Charlie. Cameron saw the look Sasha was giving the Gangrel Primogen's girlfriend, and decided to use it to his advantage.   
  
"It's disgusting isn't it?" Cameron whispered into Sasha's ear.  
  
Sasha barely looked up at her Primogen. She didn't particularly like Cameron but she didn't hate him either, not like Eddie Fiori. "It really is,"she snorted. "What the hell does he see in her?"  
  
"Human? I hear the Gangrel boss has a thing for Warm girls." Cameron sneered.  
  
"She's not even that pretty; and look at her! The whole Gangrel Clan is flocked around her like fucking Ezmeralda or something!"  
  
"Well, I guess there's no accounting for taste where those gypsies are concerned." Cameron concluded. Then, the Brujah's smile turned evil, as he prepared to reel Sasha in, "You know, that little spitfire ought to be taught a lesson."  
  
The Prince's niece turned toward Cameron, intrigued, "Whaddaya mean? We can't just kill her."  
  
"No, but we could scare her. Make sure she doesn't want anything to do with that Gangrel ever again. He shouldn't be openly consorting with humans anyway. It endangers the Masquerade. Who does he think he is?" *The Prince?* Cameron finished mentally. He gauged Sasha's reaction. Oh, yeah. He had her: hook, line, and sinker.  
  
Sasha gave him an evil grin. "What did you have in mind exactly?"  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"Tell us another one, Charlie!" a guy in the back of the group pleaded. Charlie was perched on a high barstool, regaling her new friends with tales of her travels (carefully edited, of course). Lorraina sat by her side while Cash was off somewhere playing bodyguard to his boss. The blonde Gangrel and the redheaded human had become fairly close friends over the past few months. Lorraina and Charlie both had a lot of respect for each other and the affinity they both had for Cash.  
  
"Actually, guys, I gotta get home. Now that the gallery's open I hardly ever get any sleep." Charlie sent Lorraina a warm smile, which the Gangrel quickly returned.   
  
"Yeah, and how much of that is Cash's fault?" the Firestarter heard from behind her as she climbed down from her stool.   
  
"Hey, I heard that!" she laughed. Charlie hunted down Cash for a quick kiss and bid Lillie a warm goodbye before leaving out the side door of the club near where her bike was parked.  
  
Charlie was about to mount her motorcycle and drive home when she felt a hand come down rather hard on her shoulder. She turned around to see three or four of the gangsters Cash had pointed out to her their first night together in The Haven. Cash had said to stay away from the "Brujah scum" as he called them. Apparently, like most gangs, these guys were bad news.  
  
"Hey, pretty lady." one of the goons said. His fairly expensive suit rubbed against her skin as he brushed past her arm.  
  
"What do you guys want? Look, I don't want any trouble." Charlie tried to remain calm as the goons began to crowd into her personal space. Nevertheless, she couldn't seem to keep the air temperature down around her as the group backed her up against the brick wall behind her.  
  
The goon holding her arm raked his gaze over her body. "No trouble, sweetness. We just thought, your such a pretty lady, we thought we'd do you a favor."  
  
"And what pre-tell is that?" she asked incredulously while mentally trying to calm herself.  
  
The answer came from behind the group of goons. "Just a little relationship advice."  
  
Charlie recognized the woman that Lorraina had pointed out to her as Cash's ex. The "Brujah Bitch" as she'd called the curly haired woman had evidently had a falling out with Cash when she had joined another gang. Also, Lorraina had noted, Sasha was the niece of Cash's boss Julian Luna.  
  
"I think, aside from being none of your buisness, my relationship is going quite well. Thank you." Charlie was not in the mood for a confrontation. She was tired and her self-control was slipping slowly but surely.  
  
"Relax," came another voice from next to Sasha, "What my dear Sasha here means is that running around with a gypsy gangbanger like Cash can be hazardous to a lady's health." The man who emerged to her line of sight might have been handsome she thought. *Yeah, if he didn't look so much like a godfather.*  
  
"Get away from me." Charlie said. She was going to put a stop to this right now. *Cause nobody but nobody threatens Charlie McGee, or Charlie McCall for that matter.*  
  
"Now, now," Sasha said, pulling a large switchblade from her overly tight bodice, "Don't be like that. The party's just getting started."  
  
"I'm warning you, stay the hell away from me." A hot wind came out of nowhere and began to whip Charlie's crimson hair away from her face.  
  
Sasha laughed cruelly, "Or what? Whatcha gonna do, princess? You're surrrounded!"  
  
Behind Cameron, a row of trash barrel erupted into flame. At the same time the sleeve of Sasha's hand that held the switchblade caught fire, seemingly of it's own volition. Sasha screamed and began to frantically try to douse the flames with street dirt. Charlie tried to run for it but Cameron was to fast for her. He caught her up around the waist and pulled her back into the alley. He threw her to the ground and pointed his handy automatic at her.  
  
"Don't move, bitch. I'm not finished with you yet." Cameron's eyes blazed with the predatory nature of his kind. For the first time, it occurred to Charlie that he wasn't human, but there was no time to contemplate it.  
  
The gun's metal frame began to glow red in the Brujah Primogen's hand. He yelped and quickly dropped it, holding his burnt hand. Just then, several Gangrel burst out the club's side entrance with Cash among them. A young Gangrel had seen the going's on in the alley and had gone unnoticed to inform his Primogen.  
  
Cash came out to see several Brujah running the other way down the alley, while Cameron stood yelping and holding his hand. Charlie was lying on her side in the dirt but he could see her hair whipping around her head and the flames still eminating from the trash barrels. *Oh, shit.* was all that came to mind.  
  
Charlie looked up as she felt a cool hand on her arm. Cash was standing above her with a worried look on his face. Charlie, still a little frightened at what she'd seen in Cameron's eyes, took her boyfriend's outstreached hand. As soon as she did, a wave of images swept over Charlie: A young man drafted in the height of his youth. That same man caught in the horrors of the war in Vietnam. A tall blonde man rescueing a disillusioned soldier from life on the streets. Teeth, no fangs. Blood running. A family built of blood ties. The blonde man is killed, staked out on a rooftop; a father lost. Now the soldier leads his family. A tall, dark haired man and a beautiful woman offering the soldier a job. The soldier and a curly haired biker girl fall in love. The girl is ripped away by a buch of mobsters. A bald, serpent-eyed creature that the soldier is sent to hunt. An assasin that comes after the dark haired man. The soldier fails and yet does not. A musician friend betrays the soldier and his people, and is put to death. Many of the soldier's family die. The dark haired man makes a decree to a table surrounded by people. Then darkness and peace.  
  
Cash looked around, seeing Sasha still writhing around in the dirt but not being able to bring himself to care. She'd tell Julian, but Cash would cross that bridge when he came to it. Right now, he wanted to find out what happened from Charlie. "Are you okay?"  
  
The look in Charlie's eyes froze Cash to the bone. It was a look of shock, then confusion, realization, then acceptance. Cash recognized the look immediately. It was the same look he'd given Charlie a few months ago when he'd found out she was a firestarter. It meant that she knew. She'd seen his life, both as a man and as Kindred. He hadn't planned to tell her until their four month anniversary, in two weeks. Then, he'd planned to ask to Embrace her. It was all going to be perfect. But now she knew. And again, the only thing Cash could think was *Oh, Shit.*  
  
"Cash," Charlie said uneasily, "I think we need to talk."  
  
"Yeah, go on home. I'll meet you there. Have to tell Julian why I'm leaving. I'll be there in an hour." he said, shooting looks to all of the Gangrels still gathered in the alley. They immediately began to herd back into the club.   
  
Charlie nodded and Cash placed a light kiss on her forehead before following his clanmates into The Haven. On the way back to her bike, Charlie crouched for a moment next to the alley corner where Sasha still sat cowering. She looked the Brujah strait in the eye. Fear shown through Sasha's gaze as flames danced across the eyes of the Firestarter.   
  
"Listen to me, because I'm only going to say this once." Charlie checked to make sure Sasha was still listening."Stay away from me and Cash. I know he can take care of himself, but I don't like people who threaten me and mine. So just leave us be." With that, Charlie mounted her bike and rode off into the rising dawn, leaving a confused and angry Sasha Luna in her wake. 


	10. Three Days

A/N I'm evil. I know this. Hey, I like cliffhangers. So sue me. Okay, here's where the story gets funtastic. Cash and Charlie's secrets are both out of the bag. What happens when Julian finds out?  
Disclaimer: I'm a beatnik writer, just me and my bongos here. I don't own anything else.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Cash woke with a start. He looked around the small room with his preternatural eyesight. The body next to him stirred a bit and Cash smiled. He still couldn't believe he was still here with her after last night.  
  
The Gangrel pulled himself out of his spooned position behind his girlfriend. Almost as soon as he set foot on the ground, he stubbed his toe. After a few curses under his breath, Cash couldn't help but laugh. *When you say the word "protection" in a sexual context to most people, it usually involves condoms or other birth control devices* he thought. But not for Cash and Charlie. No, no. Safe sex where Charlie was concerned involved a bedroom made of wall to wall bricks, with a metal ceiling and a stripped down bed, as well as strategically placed fire extinguishers littering the floor. *Not too friendly on the feet* Cash concluded.  
  
As he went to the kitchen to get a glass of water, the Gangrel Primogen reflected on the events of the previous night.  
  
FLASHBACK***************************************************************************************  
  
"Vampires!?" Charlie said incredulously.  
  
Cash shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "We actually prefer the term Kindred...But the concept is still the same."  
  
As he watched his girfriend pace around the loft, trying to figure things out, Cash got more and more nervous. It was quite possible that he would lose her now. Charlie could reject him for what he was. Julian could call out a hunt for her once he found out about the power she possessed. Either way, the situation was not good.  
  
Abruptly, Charlie pivoted around to face him. Seeing the worried look on his face, she walked over to Cash and knelt down in front of him. The Firestarter touched her boyfriend's face lightly and smiled. "Okay. So, what now?"  
  
Cash let out the breath he'd been holding. *Okay. She's not going to reject me.* He rose to his feet, pulling Charlie with him as he went to sit on the couch. "The rules of The Masqerade say that we have three choices. One: I have to kill you. And we both know that ain't gonna happen."  
  
Charlie nodded her understanding. She knew Cash would never hurt her. "Two?" she asked.  
  
"I use hypnosis to make you forget what you know about me and the rest of the Kindred." Cash watched his girlfriend shake her head. He knew what she meant. No one had ever been able to hypnotize Charlie. *And even if I could,* Cash thought, *neither of us want that.*  
  
"And the third option?" Charlie asked, using measured tones to hide her trepidation.  
  
Cash swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. This was the acid test. This was what it all came down to. *The moment of truth* he thought wryly. "I could Embrace you. Make you Kindred; Gangrel, like me."  
  
Charlie stared down at her hands, contemplating, for what felt to Cash like an eternity. "And if I choose none of the above?... What will happen?"  
  
The Gangel Primogen felt as if she'd hit him in the stomach with a sledgehammer. He tried to turn his head away to hide his distress but Charlie caught his face in her hands.   
  
"No. Cash, listen to me! If I were a normal girl, I'd love nothing more than to spend eternity with you. I'd love to be part of the family you're part of. I've dreamt my whole life of belonging to something like that. But I am not a normal girl. I'm a Firestarter. I mean, say I let you Embrace me. What then? Do I become Kindred and lose my powers? Would it work at all? Would I turn into an even bigger freak than I am now?... Understand, Cash, this is a big decision. I am not saying no. I just want to cover all my bases."  
  
Cash thought about her words a moment. Every word she said was true. Knowing Charlie, it probably wouldn't end up being a normal Embrace. And could he ask her to spend an eternity in pain if something went wrong? "If you continue to live as a human with the knowledge I've given you, The Prince of the City will most likely be forced to call out a Blood Hunt for us both."  
  
"Meaning?" Charlie did not like the sound of the phrase "Blood Hunt." Any phrase with the word hunt in it often had dire connotations.  
  
"Meaning Julian Luna will have to send his Enforcer, a very powerful Nosferatu, and every other Gangrel in the city to kill us. They'll probably snap your neck and they'll frenzy to drain my blood and take my power." Cash finished darkly.   
  
Flames flashed across Charlie's eyes for a moment. Oh, she was pissed off, now. She quickly calmed herself down. She had to think logically here. Anger and a few burnt pieces of furniture would accomplish nothing...yet.   
  
"I don't think Luna would be to keen on killing you. But if he finds out about my powers, that might change." She was back to pacing again. "How long do the rules allow for such a decision? I mean, there have to be cases when people take longer than a few minutes to consent to or refuse an Embrace?"  
  
Cash gave her a quizical look, the nodded. "The laws says: three days. But I don't see...."  
  
Charlie cut him off by putting a finger to his lips. "Shh. I'll give you my answer in three days, then. Right now, I think we should get to bed. It's been a long night."  
  
Cash retained his quizical look while she led him by a hand to the bedroom. Then, he thought of something. "Charlie..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Lillie."  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"She wants you too." Charlie's eyebrows nearly jumped into her hairline and Cash realized the context he had put his remark into. "No. I mean, Lillie wants to Embrace you as well. She wants you to be a Toreador."  
  
"Lillie is Kindred too?" Cash nodded and Charlie looked pensive for a moment. "Well, then she'll get her answer in three days as well."  
  
PRESENT*****************************************************************************************  
  
As Cash finished his glass of water, he felt a set of arms encircle him from behind. Charlie pressed herself into his back. "Hey." he said  
  
"Hey. Goodmorning."  
  
"Morning. I gotta get to work." he smiled as he turned around to hug a fully dressed Charlie to his chest.  
  
"Hey Cash, can you do me a favor?" Charlie asked burying her face into his bare chast.  
  
"Sure, what?" he said after kissing her hair.  
  
She looked him straight in the eye. "Don't go to work today."  
  
Cash looked at her, confused. "Baby, I gotta go to work. I have to talk to Julian and clean all this mess up."  
  
"I don't care. Call in sick or something."  
  
"Kindred don't get sick." he retorted.  
  
Charlie shook her head. "Please, just do me this one favor. I have to run some arrands today and I need you to stay away from work ...and from The Haven."  
  
The Gangrel's suspiscions were peaked now. "Why do you need me to stay away?"  
  
Charlie kissed him deeply to shut him up. "I just do, okay? Please, it's very important."  
  
The desperation in her eyes spurred Cash to agree to her little request. "Great!" she cooed, scurrying out of his grasp. "I'll be back later tonight."  
  
She ran out the door so quickly that Cash was left holding his empty water glass and wondering just what hit him.   
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
Lillie Langtry was quite perturbed that morning. She'd had very little sleep the night before owing to the damage control she had to do with Julian when Sasha had related her outlandish story. Lillie had heard of the Old Ones, Antidiluvian Kindred with the power to control fire. However, the Toreador could not imagine a human being with such a skill.  
  
Just as she was arguing over the phone with the agent of a band that she had booked for the next few nights at The Haven, said human being walked into the club.   
  
"Charlie! It's good to see you. I heard you had an eventful night last night." The Toreador smiled amiably at her.  
  
"Hey, Lillie. Do you think we could speak in private somewhere?" Charlie asked.  
  
The Toreador Primogen nodded before escorting Charlie to the private suite on the building's second level. As they sat down on the chaise lounges in the sitting room of the suite, Lillie asked, "What's so important that you wanted to speak alone Charlie?"  
  
The Firestarter gave the Kindred a measured look before beginning. "I know what you are Lillie."  
  
A look of shock passed Lillie's eyes before she settled into a look of dark amusement. "So Cash has asked to Embrace you, I take it?"  
  
Charlie nodded. "He also tells me that you want the same thing. He says you want me to be Toreador, like you. Is this correct?"  
  
Lillie shifted on the chaise. She'd planned to win Charlie over slowly. Now, she was being broadsided by Charlie's blunt question. "Yes, Charlie. That's right. I guess Cash explained the process to you. How much did he tell you about us?"  
  
"Enough." she replied. "He's also told me that I'm allowed three days, by your law, to make my decision."  
  
"That is also true. So, what did you need to know from me?" Lillie wanted to cut to the chase. Charlie was pretty much guaranteed to choose Cash's offer over her own. This made her wonder what the girl was up to.  
  
"I want to know where I can get some unbiased information about your kind. I want to make an educated decision as to whether or not I want to be Embraced, and as to which clan I would want to be a part of if I do become Kindred."  
  
Lillie smiled. *Smart girl.* she thought. *Even if she doesn't intend to let me Sire her, she still gives me the impression of having an edge.* Charlie would make an excellent addition to Toreador Clan with a head like that on her shoulders. So, Lillie decided to play along. "I may know someone." 


	11. A Private Audience

A/N Again with the cliffhangers! Hehehe I told you I'm evil.}:) Who will Lillie take Charlie too? What is Julian going to do? Yeesh. I'm starting to sound like an 80s soap opera. Will Luke and Laura stay together? (obscure General Hospital reference. Bwahahahaha!) Okay, I'm better now. On with the show!  
Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own any o' these guys....or gals for that matter. Sad innit?  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Julian Luna sat in his lushly decorated office scowling. To say that the Prince of San Fransisco was not happy that afternoon would be an understatement. The new development with Cash's girlfriend was tieing the Ventrue in knots.  
  
Early that morning, Cameron had stormed into his office with an outlandish story that Charlie had set him and several of his subordinates on fire. Julian had been quite skeptical of the Brujah until Sasha had shown up to display burn marks up and down her arm. When asked how it happened, his niece told him that Charlie had set her on fire simply by looking at her. Now, the Prince loved Sasha with all his being, but he had a hard time believing her even with the burn marks. First, because humans simply did not have the power to control fire with their minds. And second, because both Cameron and Sasha had told the story as if they had just been minding their own buisness when Charlie attacked them. This, Julian highly doubted. For all his love for his niece, Sasha was still Brujah and, therefore, prone to aggression. It didn't help that Sasha had a jealous streak and that Charlie was her ex's new girlfriend.  
  
And on top of it all, Julian had been waiting over an hour for Daedalus to get back from wherever the hell a busy Nosferatu goes, without telling his Prince. Said Prince wanted to get his trusted friend's opinion on the human that had the Kindred population of San Fransisco in an uproar. Not to mention the fact that Cash had not shown up for work that day, which meant that Julian could not question him about Charlie. For that alone the Ventrue could tar and feather his bodyguard. After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, there was a light knock on the office door.  
  
"Come in." Julian called. Daedalus entered slowly. "Ah good, I was beginning to get worried. It's not like you to keep me waiting, old friend."  
  
"Many apologies, my Prince. I was detained. It would seem you have a visitor."  
  
"A visitor, Daedalus?"  
  
The Nosferatu Primogen smiled enigmatically, an expression rarely seen on his eternily somber face. "Yes, sire, the young lady has requested a private audience with you."  
  
"A human?" Julian asked, hearing the intonation in his friends voice. "Did you tell her she has to have an appointment to see me? I have vital matters to discuss with you tonight."  
  
Daedalus once again went to the office door and opened it slighty. "You missunderstand, sire. The lady didn't ask for an appointment with Julian Luna. She requested an audience with the Prince of the City. Rest assured this is one audience you will surely want to grant."  
  
As the Nosferatu escorted the lovely redhead into the office, Julian couldn't help but look shocked. Then, a feeling of dread swept over the Prince. If Charlie had asked, of all people, Daedalus for an audience with him, it could mean trouble for the Masquerade. The human seemed to know way too much for just a potential Childe. *Oh yeah,* he thought dangerously, *I am really going to haveta have a nice chat with Cash when this is all over.*   
  
"Hello Miss McCall. Won't you come in and make yourself comfortable?"  
  
Charlie sat down in the leather chair Julian indicated. She nodded her head in thanks before pausing to size up the Prince. Daedalus took up a place against the wall to watch the proceedings. "Thank you Mr. Luna." Charlie took a deep breath to calm herself, and began in measured tones, "You can probably guess why I'm here, and why I asked for you by the name that I did from the Kindred that I did. Cash told me he has spoken to you about Embracing me. I'm also told you gave permission to Lille Langtry for the same purpose. That tells me that you are leaving the choice up to me. But before I make my decision, I believe we have a few matters to discuss between the two of us."  
  
Having regained his composure, the Ventrue regarded Charlie carefully. "And what matters would those be?"  
  
The Firestarter leveled a hard gaze at him. "I came to visit your friend here earlier this morning," she swept an elegant hand in Daedalus' direction, " in order to learn as much unbiased information as I could about your kind. I did this so I could make an informed decision regarding my Embrace. In talking to Daedalus as well as Lillie and Cash, I learned that the penalty for my remaining human with knowledge of the Kindred is death, by your law, to both myself and the Kindred who revealed himself to me. As Cash was that Kindred, you can surely understand that I cannot allow such a thing to happen."  
  
"And surely you can understand that as the Prince of the City, I must uphold the laws of the Camarilla." Outrage at the girl's impertinence swept through Julian.  
  
"My cousin, Frank Kohanek, knows about you and yet he lives." She said, setting him up for her argument.  
  
"That is an unusual situation requiring unusual methods." he said simply.  
  
"As is this situation.... Look I know that as the Prince, you have a duty to uphold the law. I also understand that those laws were created to prevent your people from being hunted-"  
  
"And what would you know about it?" Julian cut her off. His temper flared as he began to see that Charlie was nowhere near as innocent as she appeared.  
  
Flames flashed visibly across the Firestarter's eyes. "I know a hell of a lot more about it than you would, Mr. Luna!" she hissed the last two words. "You and the other Kindred live in fear of those that might hunt you for what you are. You've never been actaully hunted yourselves. I, on the other hand, have been hunted all my life! While you sit in shadows with your precious rules, praying to whatever god you have that the beast that is Humanity doesn't get you; I have lived that nightmare. In my few years, I've been chased more, and had more loved one's killed because of what I am than you've probably lost in your... what? century of life? I will not lose any more loved one's to the fear of those around me, Mr. Luna. And I will not be bullied into such a lifechanging decision with the threat of death hanging over my head! Be it Cash's or my own."  
  
Julian was taken aback temporarily by both the sight of flames in Charlie's eyes and by the intensity of her words. He had no doubt that what she said was true, both about being hunted and about making her decision. He glanced at Daedalus, whose face was totally bereft of expression, before regaining his composure.  
  
"So what would you suggest I do Miss McCall? Hmm? If you do choose to remain human and cannot be made to forget, the law says I have to kill both you and Cash. I don't want to do that, but I've already lost support among my people by protecting your cousin. Unless you can give me a valid reason to pose to the Conclave, I won't be able to protect you or Cash, in the event that you decide not to be Embraced and cannot be made to forget." Julian settled into the back of his chair as he made this declaration.  
  
Charlie thought a moment. *It's now or never.* "You can tell them that you made a choice between ignoring the rules and retaining a powerful ally, and making a powerful enemy by enforcing the rules."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Your niece has undoubtedly told you what happened in the alley next to The Haven, last night."   
  
It wasn't even posed as a question but Julian answered anyways. "Sasha said that you set her and several of her clanmates on fire using some sort of mental power. Outlandish, I know, but-"  
  
"But," she cut him off, "entirely true. Although she probably told you the attack was unprovoked, those Brujah attacked me first. And I felt obligated to defend myself by the only means available to me at the time, namely, pyrokinesis." Seeing Julian's eyebrows rise, Charlie had to supress a giggle. "You see, I was born with the ability to set fires using only the power of my mind. Now, that ability could make me a great asset or a great liability to you depending on how you react to my offer. If I do decide to remain human... and I'm not saying I will... you won't be able to hypnotize me. Believe me the best have tried and failed. That will leave you with two choices. A) You use what sway you have with your Conclave to protect Cash from those who would harm him. I can take care of my self."  
  
"And B?" Julian looked at her skeptically. He still did not believe this little girl had the power she claimed to.   
  
Charlie leaned forward and placed her palms flat on Julian's desk. She leaned forward far enough so that her face was barely a foot from his. To prove her resolve, the Firestarter mentally caused each one of the candleabras hanging from the four walls of the room to burst into flame one after the other. The last one to light itself was the one behind Julian's head. Both the Prince and his Nosferatu friend looked startled and shot Charlie looks of disbelief. "B)" she said in a low voice, "You could issue an order for a Blood Hunt for me and Cash. But I warn you, if Cash dies, I will come after his killer personally. And if I find out that you issued the order for his death because of me, I will see you and this lovely mansion of yours burned to a cinder before that day is done. Because, like I said Mr. Luna, I've lost way too many people I love. And I will NOT lose Cash as well."  
  
Julian was silent for a few moments as he thought. He could have surrendered to the anger Charlie's threat imbued in him, but that would accomplish nothing. So, he thought about what she was really saying to him. All the girl really wanted was to know that her lover was safe so she could make a level headed decision about her Embrace. In truth, he wanted nothing more than to protect Cash. But the Gangrels revelation of their deepest secrets to such a dangerous human being would not be met lightly by the Kindred community. The possible harm that could come from Charlie being Embraced at all was not lost on Julian. But he had already issued a Free Embrace decree to Gangrel Clan and permission to Lillie to Embrace Charlie. There would probably be hell to pay from both sides if the Prince recanted now. So, in the end, what could the Ventrue do?  
  
"Alright, Miss McCall. You have my word that no harm will come to Cash as a result of your decision no matter what that decision may be."   
  
Charlie stood up straight, visibly relaxing. "Thank you Mr. Luna. And believe me when I say I keep my promises. I will be a valueable ally for you, either way."  
  
Julian rose to his feet, an old fashioned habit he had whenever a lady stood. "May I remind you that you have two days after today to make your decision."   
  
Charlie turned and smiled briefly at Daedalus before answering. "I'm well aware of that Mr. Luna, thank you."  
  
"Miss McCall. Out of curiosity, where is my bodyguard today? He never stopped in like I asked him to, and my people haven't been able to locate him." The Prince said before the human could walk out the door.  
  
"He's probably still at my apartment. I convinced him not to come in to work before I could talk to you. I'll tell him the coast is clear when I get home. Don't be too hard on him, though. As you know I can be quite persuasive."  
  
"Indeed. Miss McCall. Indeed."  
  
"Oh and Mr. Luna?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"My name isn't really McCall. It's McGee. But you can call me Charlie." With that, Charlie walked out of the office with a wolfish grin on her face. She'd done what she had set out to do.  
  
As he watched Charlie leave, a thought made Julian smile to himself. *If she does choose Cash's offer, he'll have his work cut out for him. She's got the beautiful face of a Toreador and the heart of a Nosferatu. Just like Lillie."  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
As Charlie's motorcycle sped past the huge wrought iron gates of the Luna complex, the Firestarter failed to notice the dark colored van parked across the street. Also left unnoticed was the van's white haired driver who watched the redhead pass. "Soon." came his silent promise. "Soon." 


	12. A Choice Made

A/N Sorry this chapter has taken so long to get out. I've been having some serious writer's block on this story. But on the up side, I finished my first original script.:) So here it is. Enjoy!  
Warning: This chapter contains some somewhat slashy undertones between Lillie and Charlie at one point. If you find this offensive or if it just plain grosses you out, I suggest you just lightly skim the scene. It really isn't that prominent though so most of you should not have a problem. It just seemed appropriate for the scene, so I had to write it this way. Sorry. If you don't have a problem with it, then, Enjoy.  
Disclaimer: Why do I even do these things anymore? You guys know the drill. I own nothing.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Charlie felt had felt anxious since entering The Haven earlier in the afternoon. So far, she'd just chalked it up to nerves about confronting Julian Luna. However, as she entered the gallery and approached the door to her loft, the Firestarter's anxiousness condensed into a softball sized pit at the bottom of her stomach. The door was open and there were huge claw marks on the door jam, as if some wild animal had been ripped away from it after hanging on for dear life. Charlie entered her apartment to find that the place had been totally demolished. Furniture and her various possessions littered the floor. It was quite obvious there had been one hell of a struggle.   
  
She didn't even bother to call out to Cash. Charlie knew full well her boyfriend was already gone. This knowledge was only substantiated when a wave of images flooded her mind and nearly brought the Firestarter to her knees with the force of their intensity. She saw Cash standing in the middle of the living room. Then, a group of four or five figures in black burst through the loft door and attacked her lover. Cash struggled against the figures and was rewarded with a tranquilizer dart to the neck. Even drugged, Cash fought fist and fangs as they wrapped him in a net and a sheet before hauling him out the door into the harsh light of day.  
  
Charlie cried out and collapsed as the vision came to an end. She pulled herself onto the torn up sofa and tried to think. Her first reaction was to think that this was the work of the Prince. But Cash wouldn't have struggled so much if he was to be taken to Luna. Then, she thought it could have been the Brujah. However, she knew those goons would have at least tried to rough Cash up. Brujah couldn't resist unneeded violence against a Gangrel and they'd probably be more likely to use a well placed punch than a tranquilizer dart. And both Cameron and Sasha knew what would happen to them if they threatened the Firestarter or her lover.  
  
So, Charlie was left with the knowledge that someone had taken Cash against his will. And she had no idea who that someone was. She went over the past few months in her mind over and over to try to think of who might have done this. An image of a white haired man flitted across her mind's eye. Also, she remembered something Daedalus mentioned that afternoon about Kindred Hunters.  
  
The Firestarter went into her room and emerged a moment later in head to toe red leather with the exception of a black tank top and boots. Behind her she dragged a weighty duffle bag. Charlie exited the loft with one thought on her mind: she had to get to Luna.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"What do you mean you can't find him?" Julian was seething. "And just how did you people manage to lose your own Primogen?" he asked the two Brujah neonates standing before him. The pair sputtered a bit and the Prince waved his hand indicating that they should leave. The Ventrue had called a Conclave meeting and only himself, Daedalus and Lillie had shown up. Cash had a reason to be late, as Julian hadn't wanted to call him at Charlie's until she'd had time to get there and talk to him. Cameron, on the other hand, seemed to have fallen off the face of the Earth without any sort of warning, even to his clanmates. Dealing with the Brujah boss always gave Julian a headache. And his day was only going to get worse.   
  
Moments later, there was an audible scuffle outside the door of the Conclave room and a very pissed of Charlie McGee stormed into the room trailing Gangrel guards behind her. Julian rose to his feet as did Lillie and Daedalus who had been sitting in the chairs on either side of him.   
  
"Miss McGee, what can I…" Julian started. He was quickly cut off.  
  
"Cash is gone." Charlie said simply. The pain, worry, and rage in her eyes told him that whatever had befallen the Gangrel was not as simple as her words implied. She confirmed this by elaborating, "He was taken from my apartment."  
  
Julian considered the girl for a moment. "I take it you realize I had nothing to do with it?"  
  
"If I thought you had anything to do with it you'd already be dead." The Firestarter retorted. She said this with a complete lack of malice and the barest hint of amusement, almost as if it was the dumbest question she'd ever heard. Then, tears began to flood her eyes and she collapsed into the nearest Conclave chair, ironically Cash's. "I have no idea who took him."  
  
Julian frowned and waved the panicked looking guards out of the room. "How do you know he was taken? Perhaps he just stepped out for a while."  
  
"I doubt he'd have wrecked the place before stepping out." The Firestarter laughed bitterly. "And… I had a vision. Cash was being kidnapped by some masked guys in black. They shot him with a tranquilizer dart and dragged him out of there kicking and screaming."  
  
The elder Kindred looked at each other anxiously. "You saw this?" Julian asked.  
  
"I felt it. I felt everything as if it was all happening to me." Charlie choked out. Through her tears, she caught the looks the Primogen were giving each other and to her. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
"The visions you describe are characteristic of a special bond among our people." Daedalus explained.   
  
Charlie looked confused. "Bond? What kind of a bond?"  
  
"The bond between a Mated pair. It results from a mutual Blood Bond between two Kindred." The Nosferatu explained.  
  
Charlie's brow furrowed. "But I'm not Kindred. And whatever this Blood Bond is, Cash and I never did it… I think."  
  
Daedalus nodded. "I don't know how it happened but it would explain the connection that you two have obviously had for quite some time."  
  
The Firestarter nodded her understanding. She looked lost in thought for a few moments before addressing him again. "This bond you say we have… would it be stronger if I were Kindred? I mean, would it lead me to where Cash is?"  
  
Daedalus frowned. "I can't say for certain. This has never happened between a human and Kindred, to my knowledge."  
  
"In theory, then."  
  
"In theory, yes, I believe the bond would be stronger between two Kindred than between a Kindred and a human. And usually, Mates are able to track each other, even over great distances." The Nosferatu replied, still frowning.   
  
Charlie nodded, then turned to the Toreador Primogen with a look of renewed determination on her face. "In that case, Lillie, I'm prepared to accept your offer."  
  
Lillie looked at her incredulously. "Come again?"  
  
"I want you to Embrace me. That is, of course, if the offer is still open. If not, I'll just find a Gangrel willing to do it. They have that thing… What did you call it Daedalus? Free Embrace?" She gave the Prince a challenging look then gave Lillie a pleading one.  
  
Julian considered her for a moment, frowning deeply, "I thought you wanted Cash to Embrace you, if you were to be Embraced at all."  
  
The Firestarter glared at the Ventrue. "Well it's pretty much a moot point now, don't ya think? I mean, considering the fact that Cash may die before I can get to him, if I don't move now."   
  
Julian sat up a bit straighter and his frown deepened. Lillie spoke softly to Charlie. "Do you really feel that Cash is in that much danger?"  
  
Charlie's eyes filled with tears again and she became too choked up to speak. She simply nodded. Lillie could practically feel the worry and pain rolling off the girl. The Toreador thought over the situation briefly. Then, she arose from her seat and drew Charlie out of her's by the elbow. Without a word, she led Charlie toward the door leading to her private apartments above The Haven. The Toreador Primogen paused briefly at the exit to the Conclave room to turn toward her Prince and Daedalus. "If you gentlemen will excuse us, it seems we girls have some business to attend to.... My Prince."  
  
Julian nodded and Lillie led Charlie out of the room. He turned to Daedalus who gave him a worrying look. The Nosferatu simply shook his head. The Prince called to his Gangrel guards who came in directly. "Both the Brujah and Gangrel Primogens are missing. This may be the work of Hunters. I want every Gangrel on the street to keep their eyes and ears open. Try to find out as much as you can about any suspicious humans lurking around The Haven or any other Kindred haunts. And I want this kept low profile. I don't want any Gangrels taking matters into their own hands."  
  
The guards nodded and headed toward the door. The Prince called out to one of them, who was also his limo driver. "And Cory, watch your back. The Brujah are probably going to be difficult to deal with, with Cameron missing. I don't want any big conflicts to draw attention to us."  
  
As the guards left, Julian turned to Daedalus. "Why do I have the feeling this is going to a lot worse before it gets better?"  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Charlie gave the lush sitting room/bedroom with an impressed look. The room was done in deep reds and blues and rich creams and golds. A chaise lounge and a few overstuffed chairs as well as some antique wood furniture made up the décor of the sitting room. Meanwhile, on the other side of a richly carved Indian style doorway complete with rich, red brocade curtains lay the bedroom. Upon seeing such decadence, the Firestarter couldn't help but let out a whistle. In spite of the several months of friendship she'd built up with Lillie, this was the first time she'd seen this room.   
  
"You like it? I had the furniture and wall dressings flown in from all over the world." Lillie said proudly.   
  
"It's… nice. I especially like the Florentine fresco replicas." Charlie stated appreciatively.   
  
"Hmmm. But those aren't replicas." Lillie said smiling. Then, an awkward silence fell over the two. Lillie studied Charlie for a few minutes. The girl was obviously quite nervous, but at the same time, her determination to do what she needed to do to find her lover had not wavered. The Toreador had to admire the young woman's dedication and passion for Cash. In fact, Charlie reminded Lillie much of herself at the start of her relationship will Julian. She'd been all fight and fire then, and that was all that Charlie was now. It was perhaps all that the girl had ever been. Ah, yes, she would make an excellent Toreador.  
  
"So, how do we do this? I mean, you're the expert here, right? So, let's get down to it." Charlie said, breaking in to Lillie's thoughts. *And she's direct as well, maybe someday she'll be able to lead as Primogen and put that talent to use.* Lillie mused.  
  
"You mean Cash hasn't explained the process to you?"  
  
"He told me generally how an Embrace works. You drain my blood and replace it with yours. He kinda glossed over the specifics though." Charlie watched Lillie approach her. She got the distinct feeling of being stalked as a panther would stalk its prey. By this time Lillie's eye's had changed color completely. The irises had gone from a clear azure blue to being a milky blue color with streaks of aqua around the edges.   
  
The Toreador's fangs were slightly elongated, which gave her a bit of a lisp as she spoke. She edged her way closer to Charlie, circling the Firestarter as a cat would a mouse. Lillie got progressively closer to the girl until she was literally breathing down Charlie's neck, albeit softly. "Well, first, I drain you through a bite on the neck. I'll try to make it as painless as possible, so don't worry."  
  
Charlie's eyes began to get heavy as she listened to the hypnotic quality of Lillie's voice. The Kindred could hear her heartbeat wildly within her breast like that of a rabbit. "Then, before the point of death, I'll stop to open one of my own veins for you to drink from."  
  
Lillie was so close by now, she was actually whispering into Charlie's ear. The act sent shivers down the human's spine, both from the fear it instinctively provoked and from the somewhat erotic quality the words seemed to take on. "After the actual Embrace, you'll go through a period we call First Torment. This is when your body actually changes to accommodate Kindred powers and needs. It is quite painful, but that can't be helped. Once it is over you'll be Kindred, Clan Toreador. I'll be your Sire and I'll teach you what you need to know. And above all, you'll be free."  
  
The Toreador turned Charlie's face up so that she could meet the girl's somewhat glazed eyes. "Are you sure this is what you want? You'll be able to be with Cash but you will never be his blood."  
  
Charlie nodded. "I'm ready."  
  
Without further ado, Lillie bit down on Charlie's jugular, swiftly yet gently. As promised, she tried to spare Charlie as much pain as possible. As soon as the girl's blood touched her throat, Lillie felt power rush through her. The taste was extremely heady and the Toreador felt like fire was washing through her veins. It was something she had not felt since her own First Torment. It was different this time, though, there was no pain in the burning sensation, only power. It was almost addictive. Almost before Lillie realized it, Charlie's heart rate was slowing down at a dangerous rate. She had to literally drag herself away from the open wound in the girl's neck.   
  
Hesitating momentarily because of the head rush Charlie's blood had given her, Lillie caught the girl, who was now slumping back in her arms. She bit down hard on her own wrist, slashing open several of the veins in the process so the wound would bleed freely a while before healing itself. She brought the wrist to Charlie's mouth and urged her to drink. Almost as soon as she did so, the power she'd gained from the Firestarter's blood seemed to wane. But the warmth of it remained and Lillie was content to let the power return to its rightful owner.  
  
When Charlie, had taken enough, Lillie led her to the bedroom and laid her down upon the lush velvet comforter on the bed. Before she left in search of prey to replenish her strength and expedite the way through Charlie's First Torment, she stroked the sleeping girl's hair softly and whispered in her ear. "Sleep well my Childe. You have a long night ahead of you."  
  
With that, Lillie walked out of the room. She pulled the curtains closed in the bedroom's doorway, and locked the door to the sitting room so that no one would disturb her new Childe until she returned. The sound proof walls of the upper rooms would prevent the patrons of The Haven from being privy to the pain Charlie would soon be going through.   
  
It was for this reason that the Toreador Primogen did not hear it a few moments later when Charlie bolted upright in bed and screamed. Flames shot across her eyes and out of her hands to lick the wooden posts of the antique four-poster bed. The newest fledgling Toreador felt her body wracked with spasms as she screamed over and over the same word. The name of her lover: Cash.  
  
A/N There it is. Hehehe. *rubs her hands together sinisterly* Another cliffhanger for ya. I'm evil, I know. But tell me how you like this one. I've already got the next chapter underway so it shouldn't take as long as this one did. So, hope you enjoyed it. R&R please. 


	13. A Fiery Twist of Events

A/N: Hey guys. Told you it wouldn't take so long this time, but I guess I lied.So, sue me. Okay, I just realized there are a lot of things in the last chapter that run conntradictory to the rest of the story. So, I wanted to explain some stuff. First, and least important, is the idea that the sitting room Charlie was in at the end of the chapter was one she'd never seen before. That was my bad, since I said clearly that she had been in Lillie's sitting room at the end of "Three Days". However, I maintain that there are two sitting rooms in Lillie's suite. Second, Charlie was very adverse to making a rash decision regarding her Embrace. But I see her as a very passionate person. And if her loved one's are threated all bets are off. Last I know some of you wanted to see Charlie become a Gangrel but I always planned on her becoming Toreador. I did this because I'm planning on making this story into a series and it's a good method of creating conflict between Cash and Charlie, especially with the connection they have. You guys got that? Cool. Then on with the story! R&R please.  
Disclaimer: I keep saying I'll cease doing these things. But hey I actually have an original major character coming up in the next few chapters, Gregor Rainbird. You guys are welcome to use him but I'm gonna damn well make it a challenge to do so soon. Please tell me if you want to borrow him, I'd just like to see how you do it. Also, all Rainbird's flunkies are original but they don't really matter so use them all you like. Other than that I own nothing.   
  
Chapter 11  
  
Cash was bruised, broken, and bleeding. The human goons who had taken him had really done a number on the Gangrel. He knew they were human because he could hear their hearts race whenever he lashed out at them. But to spite all Cash's strength and speed they'd managed to chain him to a wall. And on top of all they'd done to the Gangrel, the worst part was when they dragged a likewise black and blue Brujah Primogen in and chained him up right next to Cash. Cameron was just as pissed off as Cash was but the Brujah was much more vocal, since he had not lost as much blood as Cash had. Soon after they brought Cameron in, the humans left them both in the dark room they were chained in. After that, Cameron had taken every opportunity to bitch and moan about his situation to the only person present. Luckily, Cash had lost consiousness halfway through Cameron's rant.  
  
A few moments later, a pain shot through Cash the likes of which he hadn't felt since his First Torment. The Gangrel awoke screaming. It took him a while to realize that the pain he was feeling was not actually being rented upon him. Cash focused in on the sensations underlying the pain. He could feel confusion and apology as well as a surfacing of tremendous creative energy. It was like one powerful entity was being beaten down by another, mixing with it, and the two becoming one. It was then that he realized who was really physically in pain and why. He screamed Charlie's name over and over.   
  
The pain lasted for what seemed like an eternity. In the background of his screams he could hear Cameron yelling at him to shut up and, surprisingly, to try and find out what was wrong. Finally, the pain subsided and Cash was left with an overwhelming feeling of sadness and loss. Charlie was feeling these emotions because she had lost part of herself when she'd been Embraced. For his part, Cash felt loss because he knew that his love was now Toreador. He'd lost yet another lover to another clan. However, the Gangrel also knew why Charlie had done it. She'd agreed to allow Lillie to Embrace her in order to strengthen her bond with Cash so that she might find him in time to save him. And she had accomplished that goal. Their mental link was now such that if Cash concentrated he could feel what Charlie was feeling. He knew exactly where she was and wanted nothing more than to comfort her. But he couldn't do much about it since he was quickly re-approaching unconciousness. Before he submitted to the exhaustion overtaking him, Cash felt determination flare in Charlie and he knew that, one way or another, he would not be spending much longer in that hellhole.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
It wasn't until Lillie returned to the second level of The Haven that she smelled the smoke. The Toreador immediately called for Julian and any other Kindred around to aid her. Lillie ran directly into the bedroom dragging Charlie's duffel behind her. The Firestarter had told her the bag was full of fire extinguishers should something go wrong.  
  
And boy had it gone wrong. The bed was engulfed entirely in flames which, amazingly enough weren't affecting Charlie in the slightest. This did not stop the screams emitting from the fledgling, though. Charlie kept crying out for Cash as she writhed on top of the quickly burning satin sheets. Lillie handed the fire extinguisher she was toting to Julian who'd just rushed in behind her. She climbed on the bed, being careful not to singe herself, and proceeded to feed Charlie from yet another wound in her wrist until the girl's seizures subsided.  
  
By the time Charlie was calm again, the bed was just a mass of burnt wood, steal wires, and stuffing. In true Toreador form, it occurred to Lillie that she now had an excuse to redecorate the room as most of the walls and the ceiling were also singed. She cradled her new Childe as the girl cried softly, the blood tinged tears marring the white silk of Lillie's blouse. Soon, the men had the fire put out completely.   
  
Julian turned to his sometime paramour then and asked. "How is she?"  
  
Lillie who was currently smoothing Charlie's hair in a calming motion, shrugged. "I think the worst is over. I didn't expect this, though."  
  
"Clearly, she did." Julian said, indicating the fire extinguisher in his hand.  
  
"'She' is sitting right here ya know." Charlie said in an almost inaudible voice. In spite of the ragged appearance this still was the same old Charlie McGee, at heart.  
  
Lillie looked down at the girl who was curled up like a small child against her. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Better. Different. I don't know... I know where Cash is now." she said, looking from her Sire to her Prince with an unreadable expression.  
  
Julian immediately slipped back into his role as concerned Prince. "Where is he?"  
  
"He's in a holding cell in some kind of an abandon warehouse. Cameron is with him. Cash is pretty sure that it was Hunters that took them."  
  
"You talked to Cash, communicated with him?" Julian asked, gazing at her intensely.  
  
Charlie shook her head. "No. It was more like I could feel what he was feeling. The bond is still there on the edge of my mind... but it isn't active right now."  
  
Lillie nodded then turned to Julian. "Maybe we should consult Daedalus?"  
  
At this, Julian shook his head. "I sent him to find out about the Hunters in the city and he has not returned yet."  
  
"He isn't going to return." Charlie replied solemnly, pulling out of her Sire's embrace. "The Hunters already have him."  
  
"Your link with Cash showed you this?" asked the Prince.  
  
"No, but I believe I know the man who is leading them. And if it is Rainbird, he'll stop at nothing to get what he wants. That includes killing Cash, Daedalus, and all of you. The problem is that I'm not so sure it's me he wants. Otherwise, why go after Cameron?" she concluded.  
  
"So it's safe to assume this Rainbird fellow's motives are ambiguous, at best. But if he's in league with the Hunters I have no alternative but to have him eliminated as well." Julian decided.   
  
Charlie nodded. "Then I guess that means you won't mind if I burn a few of them down when I go to retrieve Cash."  
  
"Now, Charlie..." Lillie started, before being cut off.  
  
"But you two said it yourselves. The Hunters have to be eliminated. So, I'll eliminate them. After what they've done to Cash, they deserve it." Something dark came over Charlie. Something neither of them had ever seen in one so young. A lust for vengeance surely, but also something even more frightening- the complete and irrefuttable knowledge that one had the full capacity and will to carry out that vengeance.  
  
"It isn't as simple as that, Charlie. Killing endangers the Masquerade. We can't risk exposing ourselves to the humans." Julian supplied gently. This was a creature to be handled with great care, both because of her possible usefulness and because of her inherent danger.   
  
But Charlie was in no mood for a discussion. "Then, it's obvious that you have no idea what I can do." She gazed slowly back and forth from her Prince to her Sire, finally landing on Julian. "I gave you my word once that should you protect Cash, you would have my loyalty. I keep my word and you now have that loyalty. If you forbid me from killing or harming the Hunters, I can do nothing but obey. But I'm telling you now that I'm going to get my Mate back. And if he has been hurt as badly as I think, I don't believe in the slightest you'd begrudge me some small revenge."  
  
Julian thought for a moment and looked about to protest, but Charlie cut him off again. "If it's evidence you're afraid of, rest assured, there will be none. I don't know about these Hunters but Rainbird never was one for loose ends. And when I find the people who hurt Cash, all that will be left is an unidentifiable pile of ash blowing in the wind. On that you have my word.... But again, I leave it to you, my Prince. If you wish me to spare their lives I can bring them to you for judgement."  
  
The Prince contemplated this for a few moments. He could tell that Charlie was gunning for a blood bath. Evidently, what she had seen of Cash had incited incredible rage within her. For this reason alone, Julian wasn't certain he shouldn't let the fledgling loose on his enemies. Cash was his friend and loyal servant as well as the respected Primogen of the Clan Gangrel, who had served him so well and loyally. Surely such agony, as to cause so much rage in Cash's Mate, deserved all Charlie had in mind. But the newly fledged Toredor was a wild card. Charlie had been right. They had no idea what she could do, to what extent her powers went. Could he, in good conscience, let her loose on unsuspecting mortals, even if they did happen to be Hunters? Could he afford to curb what could be his greatest ace in the proverbial hole? He decided to let the whole thing play out as fate intended. After all, either way he was sure to loose something, though he had little idea what. The Prince gave his orders. "Go and find Cash. Bring back Cameron too, if you can. But take some Gangrels with you, just in case. Try not to kill anyone. However, you have my permission to defend yourself and all other Kindred with you with deadly force if need be. Understand, I want as little exposure as possible in this. Do you hear me, Charlie?"  
  
Charlie simply nodded. She turned to Lillie, at last, with the softest expression either Kindred had seen on her to date. It bordered between submission, despair, and hopefulness. "Sire?"  
  
Lillie smiled lovingly. She had been waiting for Charlie to acknowledge her sovereignty over her. She was quite pleased to find that out of necessity Charlie felt some love for her maker, and in turn a sense of responsibility. Lillie understood that Charlie was asking final permission from her to part her Sire's company. She craned her elegant neck to place a gentle kiss on her Childe's forehead. "Go. Get your Mate."  
  
Charlie's eyes lit up and she smiled as if she were a child whose mother had just given her the pony she'd always wanted. She rose from the bed and went to her Prince. The Firestarter knelt before Julian Luna and silently placed a kiss on his ring before exiting the small chamber and leaving the two Kindred Elders in her wake.  
  
Lillie looked at Julian with a mixture of foreboding and hope. He simply shook his head and whispered, "And so, it begins." 


	14. The Trinity of Sirens

A/N: Okay I'm starting right after finishing chapter 11. So if this story is late, it's because nothing short of the wrath of goddess almighty forstalled me. Last chapter was pretty self explanitory. So, as I tend to say too often, On with the show! R&R please!  
Disclaimer: I'm running out of clever ways to say I don't own anything. You forgive me, don't you?  
  
Chapter 12  
  
As Charlie descended the stairs into the main floor of The Haven, a hush swept over the Kindred occupants of the club. Of course, the human patrons didn't notice this, they were too immersed in the playing of the band, or in their drinks, or in each other. But the various night-walkers in the crowd seemed to cease everything as The Firestarter took her place amongst her new people. The reactions of the Kindred to Charlie as she passed varied greatly. The sparse gatherings of Brujah seemed to regard her with a mix of awe, revulsion, and cowardice. Most Toreador seemed quite pleased to have such a one in their ranks. The Ventrue she could see all gave her looks of foreboding, as she could sense the few Nosferatu skulking in the rafters and shadows were also doing. But the reaction that most surprised Charlie was the look of icy betrayal she got when she approached Lorraina, her supposed friend.   
  
"Lorraina, we have to talk." Charlie began, a hurt look gliding across her now even more elegant looking features.  
  
The Gangrel glared at her, turning briefly from the group of clanmates gathered around her. Lorraina's eyes raked over Charlie in utter malice as she spoke in cold, casual tones. "I don't see why, Toreador. You've obviously made your choice. Welcome to the club. Now get lost."  
  
Flames glanced across Charlie's eyes at the same time as they took on a predatory glow. She did not have time for this. She took hold of the Gangrel's arm and dragged her backstage, earning a few odd looks from Kindred and human alike. Lorrains found that, though she herself was a neonate, amazingly, she did not have the strength to rench her arm out of the Toreador fledgling's grasp. Charlie only let go when they were safely out of earshot of the rest of the club. Lorraina looked about to launch into some diatribe about how Charlie dared to touch her, but the redhead would have none of it. "Now, you listen to me, Gangrel. I don't have time to stand here and have you chew me out or give me the cold shoulder about the choice I've made. Cash is in trouble. That is why I let Lillie Embrace me and that is why I need your help now."  
  
Lorraina's stance immediately changed at the mention of her brood-brother in danger. She eyed Charlie for a moment to determine if the girl was actually telling the truth. The Gangrel had been so hurt when she'd been told by one of her clanmates, who worked as Julian's guard, that Charlie had asked to be Embraced by the Toreador Primogen. *How could Charlie do that?* she'd thought, *Cash wanted so much for her to be Gangrel.* Lorraina didn't know if she could trust the girl before her, the one she'd once considered a friend. But the desperation in the Firestarter's manner told her she was in earnest. "Alright, say I believe you. What kind of trouble is Cash in, exactly?"  
  
Charlie's eyes softened a bit as her ire toward Lorraina shifted again to desperation. The blood tears began to fill her eyes anew and she could barely stand still to look at Lorraina. "He's been kidnapped. That's why I had to get Embraced. I had to find him quickly. There wasn't time. There still isn't."  
  
Lorraina softened as well at the site of her friend going into such panic. It was the first time she'd seen Charlie really scared, and that gave the Gangrel pause. Her leadership instincts took over, for she was in charge when Cash wasn't around to lead. Lorraina took hold of the fledgling's shaking hands and pulled her to attention. "Okay, Charlie. I believe you. Come on now. Look at me. I need you to tell me what's happened. Why did you have to get Embraced to find Cash?"  
  
Charlie took a deep breath and let her heartbeat slow until it stopped. *God, I gotta get used to that.* she thought idley. "I have this bond with Cash. We've had it since we met. It allows me to feel what he's feeling or to see what he's seeing. I talked to Daedalus and he said it was like we are Mated. He said that if I were to be Embraced, the bond could become stronger and I could probably sense where they took Cash. So I asked Lillie to Embrace me and... I can. I can feel where he is now."  
  
Lorraina nodded her understanding. "Does the Prince know about all this?"  
  
"Yes. He told me I could go get Cash. He's been put in some kind of warehouse by the Hunters. But I need to take some Gangrels with me as back-up. Will you help me Lorraina? I'm so afraid that I won't get to him in time. He's so hurt and weak. I can feel it." Charlie seemed on the verge of another panic attack.  
  
Lorraina blanched when she heard the word Hunters. If the Hunters had taken Cash, it was no wonder Charlie was so worked up. Though, Lorraina had never known Charlie to be this emotional. *Must be the Toreador blood.* she thought. "Yeah. Come on. My bike's out back. I'll get some of my boys to follow."  
  
They both turned to go out the back door and ran face first into Sasha Luna. Evidently, Sasha had followed them back and had been eavesdropping the entire time. Before either Gangrel or Brujah knew what was happening, Sasha's feet were dangling like a ragdoll's as Charlie pinned her to the wall a few inches off the ground. The Toreador snarled as Lorraina attempted futilely to pull her off of Sasha. For her part, the Brujah was terrified. The enraged creature before her had all the fury of a caged Nosferatu in her eyes and, right now, that fury was directed squarely at Sasha Luna.   
  
"Charlie you have to let her go." Lorraina pleaded. She hated Sasha as much as the next Gangrel but that didn't mean she wanted her dead. The last thing anyone needed right now was to incur the Prince's wrath by killing one of his favorites. And, as Charlie had made her so painfully aware just moments before, they did not have time for this.  
  
The Firestarter didn't even respond to her friend's entreatings. She simply snarled again at Sasha and hissed, "What did I tell you, Brujah? Or didn't you get the message last time, to stay out of my way?"  
  
Sasha could do nothing but gurgle in response, as Charlie's fingers were locked in a deathgrip around her throat. Lorraina pulled at the redhead's arm again, trying desperately to get her to relent. "Charlie, we don't have time for this. Remember? Cash is in trouble."  
  
This seemed to break through the fury to reach Charlie. She immediately released her grip, letting Sasha fall helplessly to the floor. The Brujah coughed a bit as she watched Lorraina pull Charlie toward the exit. She was still staring into the Firestarter's eyes as Charlie backed away. They were like that of a wolf, yet they had flames dancing in them. Charlie turned to go. Sasha gathered up all the courage and strength she could to say, "To spite what you may think, I love him too, you know. I want to help."  
  
Charlie stopped dead in her tracks. Her body went ridged and Sasha feared another attack. After a few moments of silent inner debate, Charlie cocked her head slightly in Sasha's direction. Without turning around she said, "Well?... Are you coming?"  
  
Sasha didn't have to be asked twice. She rose to her feet and followed her two rivals out The Haven's back door. There, the three unlikely allies mounted their respective motorcycles. Lorraina barked out orders to some of her clanmates. They were to follow the three women at a safe distance. She added silently that they were to let Charlie lead in all things, she wasn't sure what the Firestarter would do if crossed. And, with that, they were off.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Cameron thought that he'd never been so greatful for anything as when they'd taken him out of his cell and away from that stinking Gangrel. Of course, his human hosts hadn't passed up the opportunity to beat him to a bloody pulp before they'd taken him out. And something told him that they would soon bring Cash with him too be transported to where ever they were taking the Brujah Primogen. Nevertheless, Cameron couldn't help but thank Cain that he had a few moments of repose after spending hours in a cell with the screaming Gangrel Primogen. Presently, the Brujah was being dragged along by two bulky, non-descript guards, but he was to doped up and starved to care to fight.  
  
Suddenly, he heard a scuffle somewhere behind him. A booming female voice he could barely place called out to the guards on either side of him. "Let him go."  
  
The guards turned in unison, in the process, turning Cameron with them. He saw something he never thought possible: a Toreador, a Gangrel, and a Brujah standing menacingly against a backdrop of a cloud of smoke. A trinity of sirens had come to lay waste to his captors; two of them his mortal enemies and the third a clanmate with little but disdain for her Primogen. It occured to Cameron that he should be laughing at the campiness of the whole thing, but he didn't have time. Within seconds of Charlie's command, the guards dropped Cameron's arms and pointed their guns at the three women.  
  
Charlie turned to Lorraina with a predatory gleam in her eye and a mischevious smile. "Now, is that the sort of thing you'd call 'imminent danger'?"  
  
The guards opened fire on the three, but none of the bullets ever reached their targets. A hot wind came out of nowhere, enveloping the three Kindred. Shots seemed to explode in midair as they hit an invisible forcefield of heat. When the smoke from the bullets cleared, all the guards could see was the deadly grin of the Firestarter and the aghast looks of the two that flanked her.  
  
With preternatural speed Charlie took hold of one of the guards while Sasha and Lorraina subdued the other. The redhead gave her prey a deadly smile before sinking her fangs into his neck and drinking deep. As the body fell to the floor, it seemed to burn from the inside out. Charlie looked down at the pile of ash at her feet and cocked her head saying, "Shoulda just let him go."  
  
In the interrum, Lorraina and Sasha finished off the second guard. They'd been told by Charlie that Julian had given them special permission to kill, if it was self defense. As they let the guard's dead body fall to the floor, he too was consumed by fire.   
  
"Well, I guess that solves the problem of evidence, now doesn't it?" Sasha remarked companionably to Lorraina. Both were still a bit stunned at the extent of Charlie's powers. Lorraina had never seen such a thing and Sasha had only gotten a taste of it in that alley.  
  
"Pick him up." Charlie ordered, indicating Cameron, who was laying on his side on the ground with his mouth open. Her companions obeyed without question. Charlie pushed past the piles of ash and walked down the hall. When she found the door she wanted, the Toreador used her supernatural strength to kick it in.  
  
Lorraina saw Charlie gasp and rush into the room. She piled Cameron's limp body onto Sasha and rushed after her friend. What she saw when she entered broke the Gangrel's heart. Her beloved brood-brother lay limp in the arms of his Toreador lover, like something she'd seen in an art book somewhere. *The Pieta?* she thought. Blood tears were now streaming freely down Charlie's cheeks onto Cash's bruised and broken body. The look in the Firestarter's eyes as she looked up into her friend's could have broken Lorraina's heart a second time. "He won't wake up." Charlie whimpered.  
  
The Gangrel rushed to her Primogen's side, gently putting her hand to his forehead. "He's lost too much blood."  
  
From the doorway they heard a gasp. Both turned to see Sasha attempting to support her Primogen's weight against the battered door jam. "Oh my God." she croaked, "Cash."  
  
Lorraina turned back to Charlie. "He's nearing Torpor, the waking death. He needs blood now, and lots of it."   
  
Charlie nodded. She knew what had to be done. The Firestarter placed a light kiss on her lover's lips and then used a sharpened fingernail to slice open her throat. Cradling Cash's head, Charlie placed his mouth over the wound.   
  
For a few minutes, nothing happened. Then, suddenly, Cash seemed to sit up and latch onto the wound, although he was still weak. A million images flew threw Charlie's brain of Cash's abduction, the time he'd spent here, and the things that had been done to him. But most importantly, Charlie got the sense that he'd overheard some of the plans the Hunter's were making. They were plotting to go after the Prince, and Cash had been helpless to warn anyone.   
  
At the same time all this was happening, the joined pair began to feel the connection between them deepen. They saw flashes of two beings made completely of fire. They saw the beginning of each other's lives and got the distict impression that they'd both been waiting for this moment all their lives.   
  
When Cash was strengthened enough from Charlie's powerful blood, he used one of his own claws to cut his wrist. He did this without relenquishing Charlie's throat, and he brought his wrist to her lips. As he drank from her, so she drank from him, and the spiritual bond they had grew into something else. They could now see that their bond had existed since birth, and now that they were both Kindred feeding from each other, the connection was fleshed out into a true Blood Bond. It was a bond of flesh and blood and will, and now they were Mated for life.   
  
As she felt Cash weakening, Charlie also got a clear mental message from her Mate. They let each other go and Cash slumped back into unconsciousness. Charlie took a moment to catch her breath before looking into the confused faces of Lorraina, Sasha and Cameron. Charlie gently took Cash's body and placed him into his brood-sister's arms. Then, the Toreador rose to her feet, still a little shaky. At Lorraina's questioning look, she simply said, "He's still a little weak, but he'll heal. Take care of him, will you? There's something I have to do."  
  
Lorraina was dumb struck. Charlie had been so obsessed with finding Cash and now she was just going to leave him? As Charlie passed the Brujah at the door, Sasha said, "Hey, where are you going?"  
  
Charlie turned to face both Lorraina and Sasha. "The Prince is in danger. I have to help him."  
  
"I'll go with you." Lorraina replied, her Gangrel's loyalty flaring.  
  
Charlie shook her head. "I need you to stay here and help Cash. He's still weak and he won't be able to handle the Hunters." She cut off Sasha's impending remarks, saying, "You need to stay and help your Primogen. And I need you to help Lorraina. I'm trusting you both with the life of my Mate, so don't let me down."  
  
Sasha nodded as did Lorraina. Then the Gangrel called back to her friend, "At least take some of my boys outside with you for back-up."  
  
Charlie simply smiled at this and pushed past Sasha and Cameron. "Don't worry Lor," she said, "where I'm going, I won't need them." 


	15. Blazing Out of Control Part One: Mr Rain...

A/N: Hehehe. Charlie went ballistic. I love it when she does that. Okay, I'm better now. So what'd you guys think? Interesting, no? This is gonna be my mondo, very big, climax chapter. I may have to split it into two parts. So bear with me if I don't get it just right, kay? I'm trying to pack a lot of stuff in here. R&R please. With little further ado, here it is.  
  
Disclaimers: Here's were Gregor Rainbird comes in, guys. He's my original character, remember? Like I said, please tell me if you decide to use him. I'd just like to see how you intend to do it. Other than that, all my original characters in this chappy are flunkies with few names. Use them at your leisure. Otherwise, I own nothing.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Having not heard back from Charlie and only from a few of his Kindred messengers, the Prince of San Francisco deemed it best to return to his mansion to wait for Daedalus. Evidently, Kindred were disappearing all over the city without a trace. Julian feared that Charlie might be right about this Rainbird fellow. He did not like loose ends. And it seemed as though the Kindred race as a whole was one big loose end to him. Julian had talked Lillie into retiring with him to the home they both shared. However, the pair of Kindred Elders never reached the front gates.  
  
The rear tires of their black limousine suddenly exploded, causing the car to fishtail dangerously. Cory, the Gangrel driver, pulled to the side of the winding road leading up the hill to the Luna mansion. "Hold tight, sire." he said through the lowered partition, into the back seat, "I'm gonna go see what the problem is."  
  
Julian nodded as he clutched Lillie to him, in order to protect the Toreador. "Be careful, Cory. We don't know what's out there. It's a dangerous time for all our kind."  
  
The Gangrel nodded and got out. Lillie locked the doors behind him. Almost immediately, they heard shots outside the limo. Lights flashed through the back window of the car and they could hear people attempting to get in. Both Julian and Lillie readied themselves for a fight as the locks were shot from the doors. The Kindred never got the chance to defend themselves as the doors were wrenched open and they were simultaneously shot with tranquilizer darts. Lillie only got a couple of good scratches into her opponent's face before darkness overtook her and she collapsed into Julian's lap. He was likewise unconscious.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Charlie entered The Haven and scanned the crowd. It took her only a few moments to locate the person she sought. Frank Kohanek sat at the bar, having a drink with his partner Sonny. He'd lately figured out that Sonny was Kindred and was currently grilling the Ventrue on various subjects pertaining to his race. He nearly spit his drink out all over his partner when his cousin came up behind him, without warning, and clapped him on the back. "Frank," she said, "you're just the man I've been looking for."  
  
"Charlie, what the hell happened to you?" Frank asked, turning to take stock of his cousin's appearance. She was dressed in red leather pants, black combat boots and a red leather duster jacket that fell to her ankles. Her black cotton tank top was caked in blood which was also smeared across her chest and in her tangled hair. But the features that caught Frank's attention most were Charlie's eyes. They had turned from their usual chocolate brown to bright milky green. He recognized this as an exclusively Kindred trait and blanched.  
  
The Firestarter simply nodded. "Frank, I'll explain all that later. Right now, I need your help. Julian is in danger."  
  
At the mention of his Sire's name, Sonny stood at attention. "Why? What's happened to the Prince?"  
  
Charlie gave Sonny a look to quiet him. She'd been introduced to the Ventrue by Frank. However, she hadn't recognized him as a Kindred of the Clan Ventrue until now. Also, the Firestarter sensed that it was Julian's own Childe she spoke to. "The Hunters have gone after him. I don't know if they have him yet, but they will soon. Where's Lillie?"  
  
"She left earlier with Julian. They were going back to the mansion to wait for Daedalus." Sonny replied. He was slightly panicked at this point. Julian had told him a little about Lillie's newest Childe, and something told him the situation with the Hunters needed a lot more explaining.  
  
"Then, they've probably got her too. Damn." Charlie stated somberly. She turned around and glared at some Kindred who were staring at them. If the word got out, in the city, that all the Elders were MIA, it could create chaos within the Kindred community. Oh, this definitely had to be stopped.  
  
"Hold on," Frank interrupted, "Could somebody please tell me what's going on? Who's after Julian? Who are the Hunters? And what do they want with Lillie?"  
  
Sonny started to explain about the Kindred Hunters that were a hold over from what his people called the Dark Ages, when the Inquisition slaughtered thousands of innocent Kindred. However, Charlie cut him off, saying, "There isn't time for this guys. If we're gonna help the Prince, we have to get going ."  
  
Frank nodded. He still had his issues with Luna, but he wasn't about to let the Prince of the City die, and become the next item on everyone's menu. "What do you need?"  
  
"Do you two know of any abandoned warehouses that have been rented out to a bunch of psychotic looking freaks, lately?"  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
When Cash finally came to, Lorraina felt her heart leap. Since Charlie had left, the Primogen had tossed and turned for what seemed like hours without actually regaining consciousness. At one point, Cash had gone into violent convulsions, and, when it was done, he had what looked to be an image of a ball of fire emblazoned on his bare chest just above his heart. *On the up side,* Lorraina thought, * at least his wounds are healed.*  
  
Sasha had gone out and brought back one or two street waifs for Cameron to feed from, as he was still weakened from the drugs and lack of blood. When Cash awoke, she rushed to his side, leaving her own Primogen to regain some of his composure. "Cash," she said, "you're awake."  
  
Lorraina rolled her eyes as she grabbed the canteen she'd retrieved from her saddle bags. "Hello, Mistress of the Obvious." she remarked dryly to the Brujah. Turning to Cash, she handed him the canteen. "How are you feeling?"  
  
Cash chugged the water and gasped for breath, handing the canteen back to his brood-sister. For the briefest of moments, Lorraina thought she saw flames flash across Cash's eyes. "We have to stop her." the Gangrel gasped out as soon as he could stagger to his feet.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Sasha asked as she followed Cash to the door.  
  
"Yeah, stop who?" Lorraina chimed in. Sasha helped Cameron to his feet and they all followed the Ganagrel Primogen out of the ruined building.  
  
"Charlie." Cash replied. "We have to stop Charlie." He motioned for Lorraina to throw him her bomber jacket, to cover his bare chest against the wind.  
  
"Okay, I'll bite," Cameron retorted icily, angry that he'd been roped into following a Gangrel around, "Why do we have to stop your bitchy girlfriend, now?  
  
Cash mounted Lorraina's bike and she got on behind him. Sasha got no hers and motioned for Cameron to follow suit. "Because, you jackass," Cash growled to his rival, "she's going to kill everyone."  
  
Without further elaboration, Cash revved up the motorcycle's engine and sped off into the night. Sasha gave Cameron a shrug and followed Cash. The small group of Gangrels who remained to guard the compound while their Primogen recovered took their cue from the two Brujah and followed the two pairs into the city.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
The Prince of the City awoke with a throbbing headache. He looked around through the haze covering his eyes and quickly located Lillie. The Toreador was tied up to a chair placed back to back with his own. The Hunters had done their homework, it seemed. The chairs anchoring the two were thick, solid oak and their tether was 1000 pound test cable. Lillie was still out cold.  
  
"Well," said a voice emitting from the vast darkness stretching out before Julian, "it seems his Highness has awoken."  
  
"What do you want, Hunter?" the Prince growled out. His eyes shifted to their predatory state in his rage. The Ventrue was in no mood to joke around with his captor.  
  
Suddenly, a light was turned on overhead and Julian could make out the figure of a white haired man. He wore a shirt and tie with a dark green cardigan and khaki pants. The thought popped into the Prince's head that this man looked like a sadistic version of Mr. Rogers; not that Julian ever watched public access. He simply contributed to the show's funds from time to time. Nonetheless, the Mr. Rogers wannabe seemed quite threatening with the aid of the drugs in the Ventrue's system. "Are you quite comfortable?" the wannabe asked. "The tranquilizers we utilize are specially formulated to your species' particular biological make-up."  
  
Julian gave the man a venomous smile. "Such a gracious host. I don't suppose you'd like to tell me why you haven't just slaughtered us all, instead of taking my friends and I prisoner? This isn't exactly the standard procedure for Hunters, is it?"  
  
"Of course," the Hunter replied, with an equally condescending air, "how rude of me. Where are my manners? You have been brought here for the purpose of providing us information we require."  
  
"Information such as?" Julian decided to make small talk as he worked through the muddle in his head.  
  
"Our organization would like to know the names and locations of all the other Princes in North America; as well as the boundaries of all their domains."  
  
This made the Ventrue's eyes flare again. "And what makes you think I would ever agree to such a 'request'?"  
  
The human smiled at him again. "Oh, I don't expect you to cooperate right off the bat. That wouldn't be very much fun, now would it? But, you see, we've captured all of the Elders of your Conclave." As the man talked, more and more armed Hunters came into Julian's view. Slowly, Lillie began to awake. The Ventrue could sense a tremor of fear and aggressiveness go through his ex, and he grabbed her hand to comfort and steady her. Like Julian himself, Lillie felt the need to poise herself for battle. That was until she noticed the steel cables around her wrists. Out of the corner of his eye, the Prince could see some Hunters wheeling in a reinforced iron cage housing a very pissed off, primal looking Nosferatu Primogen.  
  
"We have enough enforcement to wipe out your race in this City. And we have loads of wonderful gadgets and gizmos to extract from you the information we desire. So, resist away." The man had an air of incredible arrogance about him; as if he wasn't holding three majorly pissed-off, dangerous creatures against their will. "This facility is secure enough to keep an army of your kind from getting in."  
  
"Very impressive Mr. Rainbird. But you forget, we Kindred have a chain of command. Others will just move into our places. Then, you'll be right back where you started, and without your cache of information." Julian countered.  
  
" And by then, our people will tear you and your comrades apart." Lillie piped up. She was quickly getting very sick of this little man and his delusions of granduer. Just because he'd managed to capture them didn't mean she owed him any respect or any leniency.  
  
Rainbird's composure wavered at the mention of his name. However, it quickly returned over the course of Julian's argument. "I have to say," Rainbird replied, "I'm impressed. I wouldn't have thought animals like you resourceful enough to find out my name. No matter. As far as your chain of command goes, we have a few little surprises for the other Leeches like you hidden around the city." Fear welled up in Julian, but he did not lose his composure.  
  
"So, you see," he concluded, "You really have no options, at this point. You have no one who can stop me from getting exactly what I want out of you."  
  
"He has me." came the booming reply from the darkness surrounding them. Hunters and Kindred alike turned in all directions trying to find the source of the powerful female voice.   
  
Suddenly, a shadow dropped from the rafters, landing directly between Rainbird and Julian. Charlie rose from the crouch she'd fallen into to meet the gaze of her Prince's captor head on. The Firestarter looked around at all the weapons now aimed at her and broke out into an unexpected grin. "Well now," she said in her best Southern Belle drawl, "you boys didn't have to go to all this trouble for littlie ol' me."  
  
Rainbird gave her an annoyed look. "And who, pre-tell are you?"  
  
"Oh, you might say I'm just an old friend of the family. After all, you are related to John Rainbird aren't you?" She said conversationally, "There 's a bit of a family resemblance-is the only reason I ask." Charlie made no move to free her Sire or her Prince. This seemed to intrigue Rainbird, so he refrained from giving the order to kill her.  
  
"There should be. John was my twin. I'm Gregor Rainbird. " The lead Hunter replied. He didn't know what it was about this woman that he found so intriguing.  
  
Charlie gave a small snicker. "See, I knew it. You two are exactly alike. Any man with that much audacity coupled with stupidity has to be a Rainbird. I mean I bet you thought this whole kidnapping thing was a pretty nifty idea, right?"  
  
The indulgent smile on the man's face dissolved instantly at the implication that he was exactly like his late his brother. In his rage, he missed the blunt insult. "My brother was a fool. He gave up his birthright as a Hunter to play around with some kind of government experiment. It's what killed the poor bastard."  
  
The Firestarter took a few steps toward the spitting image of her arch enemy. The men with guns tenced around her but Rainbird still hadn't given the order to shoot.  
  
"Oh, no." Charlie said sweetly. "I'm what killed him." With a lightening fast movement, the Toreador's hand shot out to her opponent's throat. "Would you like to see how?"   
  
A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to write this chapter. I had major writer's block. I'll try to get back to you with part 2 of this chappy.J 


	16. Blazing Out of Control Part Two: Firesta...

A/N Okay. I'm back. Sorry it took so long. Not much more I can say, except... On with the show! Disclaimers: I don't own anything. Yadda, yadda, yadda....Please refer to my previous notes about my original character, Gregor Rainbird.  
  
Chapter 13 Cont'd  
  
Cash's anxiety kept growing all the way to the dockside warehouse he knew his Mate was in. He could feel incredible rage building up in Charlie. With the completion of the Blood Bond, the link between he and the Toreador had sharpened each sense and reaction even more then they had been previously. Something was about to go very, very wrong. Cash could just feel it.  
  
When the Gangrel rolled up to his destination accompanied by half his clan as well as by two Brujah, it barely surprised him to find Frank Kohanek and Julian's Childe Sonny guarding the main entrance/exit to the warehouse. He didn't even bother to hassle them about Frank's interference in Kindred business. The Gangrel Primogen simply took hold of the situation like he was born to it. "How long have you guys been here?"  
  
Sonny recognized the need for obedience and speed. "We got here about ten minutes ago. It took us a while to get through the Hunter's outer perimeter. Charlie found her own way in."  
  
"And you guys just let her storm in there?" Sasha commented snidely.  
  
"Have you seen the shit that fledgling can do?" Sonny replied incredulously, "She said to wait here. So, that's what we did. I'm not really in the mood to meet my Final Death, right now."  
  
Cash growled dangerously at the Ventrue. "Watch it, Sonny. That's my Mate you're talkin' about."  
  
Frank looked around at the tension building within the mixed clan group. He decided quickly that alleviating said tension would go a long way toward his self-preservation. "Hey, guys? Can we talk about more pressing matters here? You know, Prince and two other Primogen in mortal danger? Charlie in there with no back-up? Any of this ringing a bell?"  
  
Cash shook his head as if coming out of a trance. "Right now Charlie is more of a danger, in and of herself, than the Hunters? I can feel it, she's about to blow."  
  
"So what do we do, then?" Lorraina piped up helpfully from behind Cash.  
  
"I'm going in there to get my Mate and my Prince. I'll need our strongest fighters to go in with me. That means the oldest. Sonny, you're comin with and..." Cash gave the Brujah Primogen a disgusted look, "Cameron, you're comin in, too."  
  
Cameron looked about to protest, but Frank cut him off. "Me, too. I'm goin' in."  
  
Cash shook his head. "You're human. This isn't your fight. Besides, you'd be a liability in battle."  
  
"Hey, I have a decade on the Force, pal. I know how to handle myself." Frank countered." And if Charlie really is the bigger threat, you're gonna need me. She's my family. I know better than anyone here what she can do when she's pissed off."  
  
Cash gave him another appraising look and shook his head, giving up. "Okay, Frank. Just don't get in our way." He turned to his brood-sister, "You and the others surround the place. I don't want any human but Frank escaping alive. And no one gets in. Got it?"  
  
Sasha looked about to speak up but Cash cutt her off. "That includes you Sash. I need all available back-up out here. I don't wanna have to worry about anything but my Mate and the Prince once inside."  
  
With that Cash headed toward the steel entrance, with Sonny, Frank, and a very disgruntled Cameron in tow.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************************************************************  
  
The only thing that could describe the scene inside the warehouse was 'total and utter chaos.' Rainbird had managed to wrench himself free of Charlie's grasp and had made a mad dash for the far wall of the building. Meanwhile, every Hunter in sight had opened fire on the Firestarter. Not that it was doing them much good. All the humans within a 5 foot radius of the Toreador had already been ripped to shreds and incinerated on site.  
  
Julian and Lillie were still tied up and struggling against their bonds. As she advanced upon the Hunters, Charlie passed the iron cage holding the snarling Nosferatu Primogen. His rational facade had been lost beneath a veneer of primal rage. The Firestarter regarded the feral Nosferatu, shot a glance to the two bound Kindred behind her, and announced in a loud voice, "I'm terribly sorry ladies and gentlemen. But it looks as though I've forgotten myself. It seems the Elders crave a word with you."  
  
With that, Charlie took a step back from the cage, bullets and phosphorous shells ricocheting off the heat barrier around her. She sent a huge fireball Daedalus' way. However, instead of injuring the Nosferatu, the heat simply melted the iron surrounding the fierce creature into a bubbling pool of molten metal at his feet.  
  
The minute he was free Daedalus slipped into Frenzy and started attacking every Hunter in sight. A Hunter jumped directly in front of Charlie and fired just in time to realize that he was out of rounds. The Toreador took hold of the human by the throat and whispered to him conspiratorially, "You know something?" She asked the obviously terrified Hunter. He shook his head, eyes wide, and she replied with a smile, "I think my aim's gettin' better."  
  
With that, she placed the human on his feet between herself and her Sire and Prince. A line of fire appeared in front of Charlie and extended itself to well above her head. Suddenly, the line swept down in an arch like a whip, splitting the Hunter's body down the middle and severing the cable around Julian and Lillie's wrists, simultaneously.  
  
The Toreador and Ventrue gave each other disbelieving looks before jumping into the fray. It occurred to both that the fledgling seemed to be enjoying the situation a bit too much for their liking.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************************************************************  
  
"Watch out for the window!" Lorraina hollered over to Sasha and the group of Gangrels surrounding her. A scorched body took that opportunity to crash through said window and land directly on top of the Brujah. More broken glass joined that from the other shattered windows lining the nearest warehouse wall.  
  
"Oh, man!" Sasha hissed as she pushed the dead body off herself. She yelled back to Lorraina. "What the Hell is going on in there?!"  
  
"How the Hell should I know?" Lorraina retorted loudly. She added to herself. "I'm not the goddamn psychic in the family."  
  
*One thing's for sure,* the Gangrel thought to herself as she crouched back down to fight the Hunters attempting to escape the carnage, * We're not gonna be able to keep the cops out of this for long.*  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************************************************************  
  
When she was convinced that the Elders had most of the Hunters under control, Charlie began to advance on their white-haired leader huddled in the far corner of the warehouse. Rainbird was evidently having some difficulty escaping the horrors around him.  
  
The Firestarter grinned like a Cheshire Cat as she moved toward her prey. "Your brother slaughtered my family, killed my lover, and pretty much destroyed my life."  
  
Rainbird backed up so his back was flush against the wall. He pressed himself harder and harder into the bricks as the Firestarter came closer and closer. It occurred to the old Hunter that he should be living up to his birthright and standing his ground like a true Rainbird. However, the flaming orbs staring back at him did nothing but weaken his resolve. Seeing the weakness, Charlie continued her advance, saying, "And now that I've finally found a new family, a new place to belong; You come in here, all high and mighty, to destroy it all. You kidnap my Prince, threaten my Sire, and torture my Mate."  
  
Charlie leaned into within a foot from Rainbird's face. She felt a sharp pain go through her torso and looked down to see a bolt protruding from her ribcage, just below her heart. It had obviously been fired from the crossbow that had suddenly appeared in the Hunter's hand. The Toreador roared and grabbed the old man by the neck and raised him off the ground, carrying him back to the center of the room for all to see. "Now," she hissed, rage and flames completely overtaking her eyes as well as her body, "Do you honestly think I wouldn't wreak the same vengeance on you that I did on your precious twin?"  
  
Rainbird didn't even get a chance to react to the battery of information. All eyes turned to the Firestarter as her lips descended upon her enemy's and as she held tight while he convulsed and combusted from the inside out.  
  
As Charlie let Rainbird's ashes slip through her fingers, she was assaulted with a thousand mental images. All the rage she'd been building up her whole life was now coming to a head within her. Images of her mother being shot and John Rainbird murdering her father melted into pictures of Vincent's death, Cash's abduction, and the image of her Sire and Prince tied up. She started sending fireballs in every direction, losing control of her power as her grip on reality began to slip.  
  
Nearly all the Hunters had been dispatched by the time the Firestarter completely lost it. Daedalus had regained enough of his own composure in time to dive over Julian and push him out of the way as a flaming beam fell from the ceiling. Lillie found the two male Kindred and they all huddled together as the building began to crumble beneath Charlie's rage. "Julian," Lillie asked in a quivering voice, "What's happening?"  
  
Julian gave her an incredulous look. "You're asking me?"  
  
Lillie huffed and started toward her Childe. Julian caught her arm. "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
The Toreador Primogen gave him an annoyed glare. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to try to stop her. I'm her Sire. She'll submit to me. "  
  
The Prince shook his head. "She's in Frenzy. All you'll end up doing is getting yourself killed. And once Charlie comes too she'll have destroyed her own Sire. Is that what you want?"  
  
Lillie shook her head sadly. As he gazed at the growing carnage around him, the Prince of the City began to think that he'd made a huge mistake in letting Charlie be Embraced. Fires were blazing everywhere and there didn't seemed to be a way out for himself, Lillie, and Daedalus. To top it off, the young Toreador didn't show any signs of stopping her onslaught. She was apparently in Frenzy by now and she was screaming unintelligible phrases.  
  
Just then, the oddest thing began happening. One by one, the fires blazing around the room began to fizzle and smoke, seemingly putting themselves out. This only served to anger Charlie more. She rounded on the group of Elders; her flaming eyes unseeing, as she directed her rage toward the steel beams directly over her Sire.  
  
Before the Firestarter could attack the beam, she was tackled from one side by what looked like a gigantic Timber Wolf. As they hit the ground, Cash shifted back to his normal state and landed in a defensive crouch directly in front of her. The Gangrel could tell his Mate was in full Frenzy even before he tackled her. He could feel the rage and see the images. He knew he had to calm her down or pacify her in some way before it was too late.  
  
Charlie snarled at the Kindred opposing her, her basest self only recognizing him as an imposing Kindred male. She dropped into a mimicking crouch, momentarily forgetting her rage as she concentrated on her opponent.  
  
This action gave Cash an idea. He shouted to Frank, Cameron, and Sonny who had just come up behind the Prince's group. "Get them out of here!" Charlie growled at him in response. He added to himself. "I'll deal with her."  
  
Sonny grabbed his Sire's arm in an attempt to lead him away. Julian pulled away. "I'm not leaving. She's still a threat."  
  
Lillie nodded as Frank's hand came to rest on her lower back. "Me neither. I'm not leaving 'til I know Charlie's safe."  
  
The Prince gave his ex a hard glare. He turned to Daedalus. "If she can't be stopped, we have no choice but to destroy her."  
  
Daedalus inclined his head in a mock nod. "However, this may be a moot point." He pointed in the direction of the warring couple.  
  
At this point, Cash and Charlie were circling each other like a pair of huge jungle cats, sizing each other up. The redhead struck first, lashing out with newly extended claws. Cash easily rolled out of range of the blow. The enraged Toreador sent a wave of flame toward the Gangrel which extinguished itself just inches in front of his face. This seemed to be too close a call for Cash's liking.  
  
That was the last straw. Cash came at his Mate full-force, catching her around the middle. He allowed his own primal instincts to take over. The Gangrel shrugged out of the bomber jacket he wore. This allowed him to more easily. With Charlie being Toreador and him being Gangrel, they were pretty closely matched in terms of strength and speed. However, Cash still held the advantage of being older and of a higher generation than Charlie. This meant that he had more experience in battle as well as more control of his responses while in Frenzy.  
  
Charlie made one more futile attempt to strike at Cash. He dodged left and she ended up on top of him. They rolled together, snarling, biting , and clawing at each other, ending up with Cash on top. He pinned her arms above her head,effectively incapacitating his Mate. For a split second, Cash stared deep into Charlie's flame-ridden eyes. He searched there for recognition of their bond. The Toreador struggled against him, trying to buck him off, but she never broke eye contact.  
  
Beneath the fire and rage Cash found anguish in Charlie's eyes. Beneath that, he found a growing well of passion. The longer he stared, the more the Gangrel found desire and lust welling within himself as well as the Firestarter. As their connection roared to life, Charlie ceased struggling against Cash's grip. She gave her Mate one last indicative look, then turned her head in consent. Cash paused a moment, bloodlust and desire surging through him, then he sunk his fangs deep into her throat. Charlie let out a gasp and time stood still for a moment as she bit down hard into his shoulder with her own fangs.  
  
Over on the other side of the building, the assembled group of spectators watched the proceedings in awe. It was very rare to see a Mated pair Unite in such a way in public, even among other Kindred. It was an ancient, primal practice that had no place in the modern Masquerade. And it was something never before seen by human eyes. It held all of them mesmerized for a time.  
  
Even being only the only human in the group, Frank was able to recognize the danger in the situation first. His eyes went wide as a ring of flame surrounded the Mates. The SFPD detective hit the ground, dragging Lillie with him. He yelled at the remaining standing Kindred, "Get down!"  
  
At the tone in Frank's voice, Daedalus, Cameron, Sonny, and Julian all hit the deck. They were on the ground just in time to feel the massive, super- heated wind pass over their backs. They heard a series of load crashes and the sound of glass breaking as the windows were blown out all over the building at once.  
  
When the dust had settled, and the Prince's group was able to stand again, Julian scanned the floor for the pair of Mates. His gaze finally alighted on the pair leaning up against one of the only poles still supporting the crumbling ceiling. Cash sat on the floor, his legs stretched out in front of him, his back resting against the pole. He held Charlie, who was curled up tightly in his lap, tightly as she broke down into a fit of tears. The Gangrel made comforting whispers and cooing sounds as Charlie let go of all the tension and rage still ebbing from her body through the endless stream of sobbing.  
  
Cash only looked up from where his cheek rested against the top of Charlie's head when he felt the presence of the Prince looming over him. Julian gave the Firestarter a hard assessing look, this drew a slight warning growl from Cash. The Ventrue got the distinct impression that if he made any move to threaten the Firestarter, he'd have a very pissed off, Frenzied Gangrel to deal with. He'd have to deal with what Charlie had done when both Mates were a bit more lucid. Nonetheless, the sound of sirens groaning louder in the background made the urgency of the moment increasingly apparent. Julian knelt somewhat slowly so as not to alarm Cash when he addressed him. "We need to get out of here, Cash. Are you two okay to move?"  
  
It took the Gangrel a moment to register the Prince's words. He nodded. "Yeah, but we'll need a car. I don't think either of us are strong enough to ride."  
  
Frank held out a set of keys to Julian as the Gangrel stood, raising a now quiet Charlie into his arms. "You guys can take my car," the cop said, "Sonny'll drive you. I'll take Charlie's bike back to The Haven."  
  
With that, seven Kindred and one human filed out of the singed and decrepit building. Sasha, Lorraina and a number of Gangrels met them at the door. Some had been injured when the window had been blown out and all looked weary. Julian barked out orders for them to scatter and meet up at The Haven. Lillie slipped into the middle seat of the police car between Sonny and Julian so she could keep a keen eye on her Childe as Cash slipped the redhead into the back between himself and Daedalus.  
  
Cameron rejoined Sasha aboard her motorcycle as Frank, Lorraina, and various others of her clan mounted up and scattered in all directions as the sun loomed over the horizon.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************************************************************  
  
As the car sped back through the city, Julian turned to Lillie , who repetitively looked back at her speechless Childe. He whispered gently to the worried Primogen. "She's put me in a hard position Lillie. Charlie will have to be dealt with, one way or another."  
  
Lillie either didn't hear him or refused to respond. Sonny turned briefly to his Sire while trying to keep his eye on the road. "Do you think she has any idea what she's done?"  
  
The answer was as unexpected as its source.  
  
"She's saved all our lives." Daedalus replied.  
  
A/N: So what'd you guys think of my climax chapter? Feedback, I beg of you! R&R please. 


	17. Author's Note

A/N: Hey guys. Sorry the final installments are so long in coming. I've had lots of projects these past few months and some major writer's block. Been having some problems with how to resolve the issue of the Prince's reaction to Charlie breaking the Masquerade. Yes, I will be putting new chapters in. Hopefully, they'll be done within the next few weeks. But I cannot make any promises, what with finals week coming up. However I do plan on working on the conclusion this weekend. I'll get it out to you as soon as I can. 


	18. Epilogue: There Goes the Neighborhood

A/N: I am sorry this took so long. Again with the writer's block! It truly sucks, let me tell you. Anyways, here's the conclusion to this story. I'll continue it in a series later. It's been fun. For the last time, on with the show.  
  
Disclaimer: Yes, we all know I own nothing.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Sasha stood outside the Conclave room with her ear to the door. Lorraina was pacing a few feet away. They'd both been assigned to keep an eye on the sleeping Firestarter while Julian convened an emergency meeting of the Conclave. No matter how hard the she tried to eavesdrop, the door was just too thick, even for Sasha's preternatural hearing. "Damnit! I can't hear a fucking thing!"  
  
"Why don't you just give it up? You'll find out what's going to happen when the rest of us do, Brujah." Lorraina retorted. At this point she didn't need the annoyance that the Prince's niece constantly represented. The Gangrel had no idea how she kept getting stuck with the chick, but it was really starting to piss her off.  
  
Sasha glared at her. "What do think is gonna happen, Leech? Julian's gonna crucify that little tart. She blew up a building for fuck's sake!"  
  
Anger flared in Lorraina, but at this point she was too tired to fight. "Look, bitch, you just don't seem to get the severity of the situation. The Prince has to deal with Charlie but she can blow the us all to Hell if she wants to."  
  
"I dunno about that, anymore." a voice whispered from behind Lorraina. Charlie was wobbling unsteadily on her feet. She hung on to the walls as she walked in an attempt to steady herself. Lorraina almost went to help the Firestarter in her journey to the chair next to the Conclave's doors but thought better of it. The blonde Kindred no longer knew where she stood with such a dangerous friend. The Fledgling looked like she'd been through the ringer but could still possibly pose a threat. Mostly it was the shock that kept the Gangrel rooted to the floor.  
  
This morning, the redhead had been vivacious and lovely, dressed in her best suit. The Charlie McGee that stood, or rather sat, before them looked nothing like that human woman. Her beautiful red locks were matted with blood and dust. Her skin was paler than it ought to have been considering all the blood she'd consumed so recently. Her clothes were caked with all manner of dirt and gore, and she looked likely to topple over at any moment. But even with all that, Charlie somehow managed to sit up straight. It was with a measure of grace that the Firestarter awaited the punishment that could very well mean her death.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
The Prince stood and gazed upon the faces of the assembled Conclave. All were weary with the ordeal they had been through, Cash in particular. And most were genuinely upset about the decision they had all come to. But it was something that had to be done for the good of all Kindred. He himself wasn't too happy with what had to be done, after all, he kind of liked Charlie. Lillie looked distraught about the whole thing, but Julian knew that it wasn't half of what Cash must be feeling.  
  
"So it is settled. All are agreed as to the punishment?" Each Primogen nodded their assent. Their primary loyalties were to the Prince and to the City, after all. Even Cameron didn't have the energy to smirk or gloat. He just let the thing take it's course without comment.  
  
The Prince called to the guard at the door. "Bring in the prisoner."  
  
The guard opened the doors to reveal Charlie precariously perched on a velvet chair in the hallway. She rose slowly, trying desperately to steady herself. The guard had to help the Firestarter into the room. A pained look was fixed on Cash's face and he could barely look his Mate in the eye. Blood tears began to form in Lillie's eyes at the sight of her Childe in such pain. The doors were closed, once again, with Sasha and Lorraina shut out of the room. Julian stared gravely at the young Fledgling who had caused such trouble since her Embrace. He felt a twinge of pity for her. But that was not going to stop him from doing what needed to be done.  
  
The Prince stood to face Charlie. "Charlene McGee, you have broken the Masquerade. The punishment for this violation is Final Death."  
  
Charlie hung her head, ready for the final blow. Julian continued to speak in measured tones. "However, the Conclave recognizes that your crime was committed in an attempt to protect the Kindred from our enemies. There is not a life in this room that you haven't saved or protected in the last few hours. For this reason alone, I am prepared to let you live. But again, this does not excuse what you have done. You will have to be punished."  
  
The Prince paused. Charlie took this as a leave for her to speak. Her voice was shaky, as she was still weak from her ordeal. "I realize that I have committed a crime against the Masquerade. I am prepared to accept the consequences. I submit to your will, my Prince, and to the will of the Conclave."  
  
Julian nodded. He looked around the Conclave table then back to Charlie. "Very well. You will be taken to the Prison of Light and staked there for a period of two weeks. During this time, any Kindred who wishes to may visit. They may look upon you as an example of what happens to those who take the law into their own hands. After your sentence is completed you will undergo extensive retraining of your abilities under Daedalus' watchful eye. I do not want anything like this to happen again, Charlie. If it does, I will be forced to banish you from the City, or worse, to call a Blood Hunt for you."  
  
Charlie nodded her understanding and, at the Prince's signal, was taken away by a guard. As soon as she was gone, Julian turned back to the Conclave. "This meeting is adjourned. Go home and get some sleep. I can see we all need it. We'll deal with what remains of this mess later."  
  
The doors opened to the Conclave room and Sasha could finally see inside. As the Primogens began to excuse themselves, Cash approached the Prince and whispered a request into his ear. The Prince simply nodded and the Gangrel disappeared a second later. Seeing that Lillie was distraught and putting up a brave front, Julian took her arm and began to lead her away to the new transportation he had arranged, upon their arrival at The Haven. He was immediately confronted with a curious Sasha badgering him for details as to what was going to happen to her rival. For once, the Prince had no trouble telling his niece, in no uncertain terms, to mind her own business.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Charlie had finally managed to prop herself up against the wall of the Prince's cellar. This place would be her prison for the next two weeks. Her body was so weak. Even with her powerful blood, she had expended too much energy in too short an amount of time. The Toreador had just managed to raise her head to stare at the UV lamps on the ceiling that would soon be turned on to activate the Prison of Light. Then, she felt a shiver shoot up her spine. The redhead didn't even turn around to speak to the newcomer.   
  
"It took you long enough." she sighed. With some difficulty, Charlie turned around to stare into the anguished eyes of her Mate. "Didn't your mamma ever teach you that it isn't nice to keep a lady waiting?"  
  
Cash waved wordlessly, indicating to the Gangrel guard that he should leave. When his subordinate didn't comply, Cash let out an ominous growl that sent the Neonate striding up the steps in an instant. The Gangrel Primogen turned his attention back to his love. The stake in his hand felt like it was burning into his palm. He really did not want the duty he had come to complete.  
  
"You don't have to do this." Cash whispered.  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"No... you could run. I'd help you get out of the City."  
  
Charlie smiled slightly, raising a hand to caress Cash's cheek. "Now, you know I can't do that."  
  
"But..." Cash was cut off by a finger placed lightly over his lips, a gesture he was honestly getting quite fond of.  
  
"I can't leave here for the same reason you wanted to be the one to stake me, Cash. You're my Mate and I will not leave you alone. And I won't let you destroy yourself for me." Cash nodded, understanding.  
  
"Besides," she continued, "I can't leave Lillie. I'm to New to be without my Sire." Cash flinched a bit at this and Charlie continued to caress his cheek. "Also, I gave my word to the Prince. I pledged loyalty if he would protect you... and he did. I can't go back now."  
  
"I hate this." Cash said simply.  
  
"I know." the Firestarter responded. "But it's only two weeks. How bad could it be?"  
  
Cash glared at her attempt at levity. This was not a laughing matter. She would be paralyzed by the stake in her heart for two weeks. She'd be subject to all kinds of humiliation that came with being put on display. *How can she laugh at a time like this?*  
  
"To keep from crying." Charlie replied, reading his thoughts through their bond. "Cash, just do it. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can be together again. Please, the waiting is killing me."  
  
"I don't think I can." he croaked.  
  
The red head's eyes flared. "God, what does a girl have to do to get staked around here? Just do it! Don't make me kick yur ass!"  
  
Cash almost laughed that time. He took one last look into the eyes of his beloved before turning his head and shoving the wooden stake into the Toreador's chest. He could feel her pain almost as intensely as if it was happening to him. Charlie coughed a bit and went limp in his arms. It was all the Gangrel could do to arrange his Mate peacefully into a sitting position on the chair provided before he switched on the UV lamps and ran out of the cellar.   
  
The pain in Cash's chest was so great that he barely made it up the stars to the main floor before he collapsed into unconsciousness.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Two weeks later, Lillie's eyes were locked to the face of a grandfather clock in the parlor of the Luna Mansion. There were barely ten minutes left before Charlie's sentence was up. Lillie was at the end of her rope, between intimidating the spectators to the "Firestarter Display" and giving Julian the "silent treatment." And the Toreador had every intension of running down the stairs to relieve her Childe as soon as the clock chimed. It had been hell this last couple of weeks. As a Sire, Lillie had an undeniable urge to take care of her Childe. As it was, all she could do was keep any Kindred that tried to go to the cellar to gawk at Charlie away using stone melting glares and the occasional feral growl.  
  
"The clock hands aren't going to move any faster just because you're staring at them, Lillie." The Prince said as he entered the parlor, followed by his bodyguard. In truth, Julian was more than a little concerned for the Gangrel Primogen. For the last two weeks, Cash had been walking around like a zombie. He didn't speak unless asked to. He barely slept, and only fed when ordered to by the Prince or when Lorraina begged him to. It had been at least a half hour before Daedalus had found him on the stairs after he'd administered Charlie's punishment. At present, the Gangrel was slumped in one of the parlor chairs, looking off into space.  
  
Lillie had also noticed Cash's depression as of late. Although, she characterized it by his pitiful appearance. His sweater was shabby and his slacks weren't pressed. The Gangrel hadn't even cleaned the dust of the road off his trademark leather jacket. The Toreador was also upset over Charlie but at least she had the decency to dress for the day. She still had to have a bit of sympathy for the young Ancillae, though. After all, he was her Childe's Mate.   
  
After a few moments, the clock began to chime. Neither Lillie or the Prince saw the blur that was the Gangrel Primogen as he suddenly came to life and rushed out of the room.  
  
Lillie reached the cellar door just in time to run into Cash, who was carrying an unconscious Charlie in his arms. He simply asked, "Where?"  
  
The Toreador understood what he meant instantly. "Upstairs. There's a guest bedroom right next to mine that's already been made up for her."   
  
Cash didn't need to be told twice. He took the stairs two at a time up to the indicated room and deposited his beloved on the velvet bedspread. The Gangrel bit into his wrist and placed the wound to Charlie's lips. He had been sure to feed plenty today as he knew the Toreador would be week upon awakening.   
  
"Come on, baby." Cash whispered, willing her to drink. The redheads eyelids fluttered and she began to draw from the wound. She had taken a good cup of blood in before finally opening her eyes completely. When she did stop, Cash drew his arm to the side to caress her face.   
  
Charlie spoke softly in a raspy voice. "Hey."  
  
"Hey." Cash replied. "How are you feeling?"  
  
She smiled a bit. "Pretty much as good as you look, I'm guessing."  
  
The Gangrel laughed at this. Evidently, Charlie wasn't too worse for the wear. She still managed to keep her sense of humor.  
  
"I've been telling him to get off his duff and get cleaned up all week," said a feminine voice from behind Cash. Two head swiveled to see Lillie, who had just entered the room, followed by Julian.  
  
Charlie sat up straight against the headboard with some effort and Cash's help. Lillie sat down on the bed on her Childe's other side and ran her hand comfortingly through the girl's hair. "How are you feeling, dear?"  
  
"Okay." Charlie muttered reassuringly. She turn to regard the mansion's owner with some trepidation. Charlie addressed him guardedly. "My Prince."  
  
Julian leaned against the doorjamb, just studying the Fledgling for a few seconds. When, he did speak, Julian Luna stood straight and spoke in clear, measured tones. "Let's get something straight here, Charlie. I don't agree with your methods but I understand why you did what you did. You have completed your punishment and proven your loyalty to your people as well as myself. Just keep up the rest of the deal, complete your retraining, and don't ever let anything like this happen again. Do these things, and you have nothing to fear from me in this City or in this home."  
  
The Toreador nodded earnestly. The Prince addressed his bodyguard, calling the Gangrel's attention away from doting on his Mate. "I have some business I need to go over with you, Cash."   
  
"Now?" Cash asked reluctantly. The Prince simply nodded sternly. The Gangrel Primogen let out a growl of frustration. He turned and looked into Charlie's eyes. She smiled and whispered for him to go, reassuring him that she would be fine. Cash kissed his Mate's forehead and shuffled reluctantly out of the room after his employer.   
  
Once, outside, Cash asked the Prince about his afore mentioned business. Julian rambled off a few instructions regarding the various Hunter manufactured bombs his security team had found around the City in the past few weeks. Rainbird hadn't been kidding about his "little surprises," they'd found out. After assuring the Gangrel that Charlie would not be going anywhere any time soon, Julian finally dismissed his bodyguard.   
  
In truth, Julian needed to temporarily get rid of Cash for a very selfish reason. He was sick of the "silent treatment." Lillie could be absolutely impossible to live with when she was pissed at him. The Prince figured that giving his ex some time alone to pamper and dote on her Childe might improve his standing with the Toreador Primogen. Julian could hear her cooing over Charlie even then. He laughed a bit to himself before walking off mumbling something about the beauty of the Toreador clan and the hearts of the Nosferatu.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Almost a week later, Cash was leading a blindfolded Charlie up to the roof of the Luna Mansion. He'd finally convinced Lillie, after much pleading and bribing, to let Charlie out of her sight for the evening. Tonight, the Gangrel Primogen was going to do his own kind of pampering. He led his Mate to the wrought iron fence at the edge of the roof and removed her blindfold.  
  
Charlie blinked, staring at Cash quizzically. "Okay... so, here we are, on the roof. What was this big surprise you just had to blindfold me for?"  
  
The Gangrel grunted humorously before spinning his Mate around so she was facing away from him and toward the view of the impending sunset. Charlie let out an "oooooh" noise at the beautiful colors swirling around the horizon, and leaned back to relax against Cash's chest. He smiled into her red tresses, wrapping his arms around her. "Yeah, nice. …But that's not what I wanted to show you."  
  
It was Charlie's turn to grunt. "Well whatever it is, you'd better show me quickly. Lillie is expecting me to be across town within the half hour."  
  
The Gangrel chuckled. "Well, I don't think that'll be too much of a problem. I know it's past our four-month anniversary and all, but I wanted to wait until you were strong enough."  
  
"You know Cash, cryptic does not suit you very well. You'd better tell me what you're up to soon or I'll..." Charlie was silenced by Cash's finger resting on her lips.   
  
"Did Lillie ever tell you that Kindred can Shapeshift?"  
  
Charlie nodded, uncomprehending. "She mentioned something about wolves and birds of prey. You Gangrels are supposed to be the best at it, though."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"I don't get it."  
  
Cash ran his hands down Charlie's arms seductively. The Gangrel placed a trail of small kisses over her shoulder and up the Toreador's neck until he came to nibble on her ear, sending little shivers down Charlie's spine. He grabbed her wrists and raised the redhead's arms into the air on either side of her. Cash whispered softly, "You wanna feel what it's like to fly, Charlie?"  
  
The Toreador took a moment to register this before turning her head to gaze into her Mate's laughing eyes. "Are you serious? You mean it Cash?... You're gonna teach me to fly?"  
  
The Gangrel Primogen nodded, stepping to stand beside Charlie. "You fed like I asked you to, right?"  
  
"Mmm hmm. As much as I could without taking too much."   
  
Cash took her hand. "Look at the sunset. Concentrate on the horizon. Imagine yourself approaching that line. Let your blood carry you."  
  
Charlie leaned into the fence, concentrating as hard as she could on the horizon. The Firestarter's blood began to tingle within her veins and she felt a bit lightheaded. It wasn't long before she noticed the absence of Cash's hand within her own. Or rather, the absence of her hands altogether. She was soaring through the air away from the Luna Mansion, chasing the sunset into the distance. Charlie tuned her head to see a darkly colored falcon close on her tail and she knew it had to be Cash. The Firestarter glided through the air on her way to The Haven, soaring with her Mate and enjoying the most amazing feeling she ever had in her relatively short years. Charlene McGee was finally free, and she was home.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
As Julian Luna climbed out of his newly repaired limo with Lillie on his arm, he was shocked and a bit amused to see a falcon soar overhead. It was not an uncommon sight in the Bay Area. The unsettling part was seeing the falcon's Mate alight on The Haven's roof beside him. She had bright red plumage the likes of which The Prince of San Francisco had never seen. The only thing he could relate it to was a picture of a mythical bird he'd seen in some of Daedalus' ancient texts, the Phoenix.  
  
The Ventrue shook his head a bit, knowing exactly who the bird must be. He turned to his companion as he escorted her into the club. "You let him teach her to fly?"  
  
Lillie shrugged, "I have been monopolizing her a bit this past week." The Toreador admitted. Seeing the uncharacteristic smile and raised eyebrows on her date's face, she elaborated. "I'm not as heartless as you may wish to believe, you know. And anyway, he is her Mate," Lillie concluded. The Prince began to chuckle a bit as they sat down in their usual table. Lillie glared at him a bit. "What?"  
  
"Nothing." Julian replied. "It just occurred to me... you know what they say in situations like these?"  
  
Lillie was unamused at the Prince's attempt at levity but decided to humor him. "What do they say?"  
  
"There goes the neighborhood."  
  
THE END....for now.   
  
A/N: Well that's it. Let me know how you liked this story. R&R, Please. If you feel inclined to do so, check out my other stories. I'm starting a Wolf Lake/Charmed/Kindred crossover next. It should be fun, so come see. Until then, thanks for all the wonderful feedback. B'dee, b'dee, b'dee... That's All Folks! 


End file.
